Original Skin
by dogpoker
Summary: Sequel to Cruel Love. Hermione and Draco are in their 7th year as head boy and girl. The relationship is quickly getting out of hand for the two of them but they still don't realize that Hermione is still shedding her original skin.
1. Please

dazzler aka Nicole: I would have sent you the beginning for this but I was going to put it out on the net sooner then you thought so yeah haha. P.S. I am very attracted to braces for some odd reason.  
  
Eminem-Chick2: Well Harry told him what to do and he just went along with it because Hermione's life was at stake.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...but Draco! He's all mine! We can share, just not too much, because he's all mine. As you can see, this person is a crazy person. Don't go near her.  
  
A/N: I was listening to music when I started writing this and I couldn't think of a title. The music I was listening to happened to be Katy Rose and the song was 'Original Skin'. And it just happened to be a coincidence that Hermione had never really shed her original skin so that's why that is the title. Happy reading!  
  
Prologue  
  
Hermione Granger woke up to Gisela Granger and Delaney Grendell laughing. Hermione opened her eyes and saw her 15 year old sister and the 17 year old squib sitting on the floor trying to put make up on each other with their eyes closed.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Hermione asked looking at her alarm clock. It was four in the morning and still dark out.  
  
"Playing our new game, blind make up." Gisela said. She opened her eyes and it looked like she was a clown. Delaney looked like she had just dunked her head in a barrel full of lipstick.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Hermione said. "Is that my make up, Gisela?"  
  
"No, its mine. All of yours is still in their packages. Your saving it for school so you can turn on Draco, remember?"  
  
"I didn't say that. Have you guys gotten any sleep?" Delaney laughed.  
  
"No, but you were out at 8 last night."  
  
"It was 11 smart one."  
  
"No, it was 8."  
  
"Go back to sleep, Hermione. Draco's coming over for dinner tonight, remember?" Gisela said. Hermione bolted up and sat up straight. Delaney hit Gisela in the arm. "Just kidding. Go back to sleep." Hermione caught her breath and lay back down.  
  
"Mum and Dad would never let him come to dinner. They hate Draco." Hermione whispered looked at the clock. The minutes ticked away before she finally fell back asleep.  
  
Hermione woke up at 10 and saw Gisela and Delaney sleeping on the floor. She got out of bed and went to her bathroom. She put her hands on the rim of the sink and looked at her face. It was greasy from her summer job at McDonalds. She desperately needed to find a better job. Hermione turned on the water and put her hands under it. She rubbed her face. Moisture felt good.  
  
She opened the mirror/cabinet and saw a knife that she used to use to cut herself. Those were dark days. She looked at her birth control pills. Draco had come over often when her parents weren't there. Then her make up. Maura Farrell and Amy Brooker had given most of it to her when she had started to change. But somehow she felt different when she was back home. She didn't have the need to feel sexy or say swears.  
  
Hermione took a shower and got dressed in a mini jean cut off skirt. She wore a black tank top and a pink checkered shirt. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and went downstairs to see her mother and father already dressed in nice clothes and drinking coffee.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." Her mother said. Hermione went into the cabinets and got her favorite box of cereal out.  
  
"Morning, mum." Her mother looked at her outfit.  
  
"You're a little underdressed for the day." Hermione looked at her outfit and then her mom.  
  
"What are you talking about? Everyone is being so strange today." Hermione said.  
  
"Gisela didn't tell you? Oh, well, Draco is taking you out to dinner tonight. Actually he wants to take us all out to dinner with his mother, but first he is coming here to pick you up and go downtown. He's coming in a half an hour." Hermione's mother didn't look happy nor sad about this.  
  
Hermione put the cereal box down and blinked. She turned around and went back up to her room. She hadn't seen Draco in almost a month. What was so important though? Draco had never taken Hermione out to dinner or downtown. She opened her closet and started pulling down shirts and throwing them on the floor. One hit Delaney in the face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Draco was coming?" Hermione asked pulled out a pink shirt that was off the shoulder and had horizontal white lines. She threw it on her bed.  
  
"Because it was supposed to be a surprise." Delaney sat up and caught the pair of pants that Hermione threw at her. It was much too hot for pants. "Who told you, anyway?"  
  
"My mum." She pulled out a pair of white capris.  
  
"Why don't you just wear that skirt?"  
  
"It would make me look trashy." Hermione said. She changed into her clothes and leaped over Gisela into the bathroom. She put on some perfume that smelt like coconut. She took out her hair and drew it back into a ponytail. Hermione went into her closet once more and found a pair of white shoes without the backs.  
  
She rushed down the stairs and grabbed her purse just as Draco knocked on the door. Hermione opened the door and saw Draco. He smiled. "Bye mum and dad." Hermione went outside.  
  
Draco walked Hermione to his new Lexus. He opened the door and shut it once she got in. Hermione looked around. It smelt new. Hanging from the mirror was a string of beads that said "Draco and Hermione". It was childish but cute.  
  
Draco got into the car and grabbed Hermione's hand. He looked at her and then kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and started to lean on her. She giggled. Hermione had forgotten how passionate he was when he kissed her. He pulled away.  
  
"All is fair in love and magic." Hermione said. She burst out laughing. Draco smiled and buckled up. He pulled out of the Granger's drive way and drove down the street.  
  
"What have you been doing lately?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing, Delaney has been over for the past week because her parents are out of town. What about you? Screwed any prostitutes, lately?"  
  
"Only you," Draco said calmly as he made a turn.  
  
"Well, aren't you quiet? I'm surprised you're not getting excited or anything." Hermione said.  
  
"I just got my license. I'm trying not to screw it up."  
  
"Why do you have a license? Aren't you just going to apparate every where?"  
  
"No, cars can be comfortable at night. If you get my drift." Draco said grinning. Draco sped down a highway.  
  
"I thought we were going downtown." Draco sped up. "Shit, Draco, slow down."  
  
"We're going to London of course."  
  
"Draco, slow down."  
  
"Shut up, Hermione. You're making me nervous." Hermione was quiet the rest of the way. They came to a parking lot in front of a big mall.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said.  
  
"It's fine; just don't yell at me again." Hermione looked at him. He leaned in and so did she. Draco kissed her neck and nibbled on her skin. Hermione put her hand on his neck and played with his hair with her other hand. Draco's lips went up to her ear and breathed into it, giving Hermione the chills. She looked out the window and saw visions of kids with Hogwarts robes on getting killed in the street by Death Eaters.  
  
"Holy shit." Hermione said. Draco whipped his head up and looked outside.  
  
"What?" Draco looked back at Hermione.  
  
"Nothing, I thought I saw..." Her sentence never finished.  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's just go." Hermione got out of the car and walked into the mall. Inside she saw many teenagers 13 to 19. Some of them looked at Hermione and started whispering. She guessed some of them were witches and wizards.  
  
"I suspect we're famous." Draco said grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. Some older girls came up with permanent markers. They looked at Hermione and then Draco.  
  
"Will you sine our-" Hermione almost choked thinking that they were going to say 'our chest'. "Arms. We heard about you guys saving the whole muggle born universe!"  
  
"Not exactly, we just kinda saved our school. I almost had to die for it and Draco was dead for a few minutes." Hermione said. She took a permanent marker and signed a girl's arm. She looked up and saw that the girl almost looked exactly like Hermione. She blinked.  
  
"My name's Carmen. We all go to Durmstrang. Well we went until last year. I'm Brad's second cousin. I heard that you made out with him." Hermione blushed, biting her lip and looking up at Draco.  
  
"You did, did you?" Hermione said. "Well, it was just a drunken kiss."  
  
Draco and Hermione finally got a moment alone while sitting down for lunch. But Draco kept staring at all the girls passing by.  
  
"Why do you stare at them?" Draco looked at Hermione.  
  
"Older women, Hermione. You've been with older guys. After that whole conversation about you being with Brad, well-"  
  
"Oh shut it, that was last year." Hermione thought about Brad and sighed when she remembered that he wouldn't be there her last year.  
  
Later that night Hermione sat down in front of a table with her sister Gisela and her parents. Draco sat at one end and his mother at the other. It was very quiet.  
  
"So, how are you, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"Great." Hermione stopped. She looked at Draco and forced a grin. Draco looked confused. Hermione looked at her hands and then out the window of the restaurant. She saw a dead body sliding down the window. She tried to find oxygen to breathe but could. She grabbed Gisela's arm tightly and dug her nails into the other girl's skin.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked. Hermione's mother looked at her.  
  
"Hermione, what is wrong?" Jane asked. Hermione's mouth trembled as the body appeared to be Amy. She bit her bottom lip and blinked. There was no body. It was an illusion once again. Hermione breathed and let go of her sister. Hermione got up and went to the bathroom. She turned on the water and ran her hands under it. She rubbed her hands on her face. Hermione looked in the mirror and saw Maura's dead body falling on top of her. She turned around and saw nothing. What was wrong with her?  
  
Jane came in the bathroom and looked at Hermione. "What happened out there, Hermione?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand, mum."  
  
"Tell me, Hermione." Hermione hesitated.  
  
"Everytime I look out a window or a mirror there's always blood and dead bodies, mum. Everything that can show a reflection. It's horrible."  
  
"Calm down, Hermione. Just go back out and order your food." Hermione swallowed and went back out. Draco greeted her and wrapped his arms around her. Narcissa was glaring at the girl as she sat down.  
  
The evening went by quietly. In fact the rest of the summer went by quietly. No phone calls from Draco or letters at that matter. It was probably because of Narcissa. She hated Hermione for what she did to her husband when she was 16. She killed him and was capable of killing many more but it seemed like someone was after _her_ and trying to kill _her_ instead..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione boarded the train just before it let and found Harry and Ron with Amy and Maura and Ginny. Hermione sat next to Harry.  
  
"Well, who is this sexy little thang?" Amy said.  
  
"Are you talking about me?" Ron said with sarcasm.  
  
"How was your summer?" Maura asked. Hermione had tried not to look into things that could reflect people that rest of the holiday. But it still happened. She shut the door.  
  
"Something's possessing me, you guys." Ginny looked at Maura and tried not to laugh. "It's not funny you guys. Every time I look at something that can reflect someone else, I see you guys dying. When I went to dinner with Draco, I looked out a window and I thought I saw you, Amy. Collapsing on the window all bloodied up. And then when I went into the bathroom, I saw Maura falling on top of me. You looked like you had been slaughtered. But when I turned around, you weren't there."  
  
"Usually this kind of stuff would happen to me." Harry said.  
  
"I was wondering about that, Harry. Do you think Occlumency could help me?"  
  
"Possibly, but we'll just have to wait and see." Maura looked out the window and pulled the curtain over it. Ginny did the same.  
  
Hermione got off the train later on and pushed through the crowd that was surrounding two people. Hermione saw that it was Draco and Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Hey listen, why don't you get out of here so we don't have to deal with all of your crap, Zabini?" Draco shouted.  
  
"Well at least I'm not screwing a mudblood."  
  
"Well at least I'm not screwing a dog!" Blaise pushed Draco and then started punching him in the stomach. Maura saw this, went up to Blaise and pulled him away. Hermione walked up to Draco and pushed him away.  
  
"What is going on, Draco?"  
  
"He was talking about how sorry my dad used to be and how you were a poor excuse for the likes of me. He asked all the rest of the people in my house how I could get to the bottom of the food chain if I was at the top when I first came into this world."  
  
"Don't listen to him, he's just jealous, Draco. He's never been in love. He's never had passionate sex." Draco smiled and so did Hermione.  
  
"What's Maura got to do with him anyway?" Draco asked.  
  
"I have no clue. She seems to be close to him though." Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
Right after the ceremony, Hermione went straight to her and Draco's quarters: The head boy and girl dormitories. She entered her room to find a big four poster bed with satin yellow and red sheets. Her stuff was already there and Crookshanks was washing himself. Hermione went to the windows and closed the curtains. She went into the bathroom which had a marble sink and a large mirror above it. Hermione turned around to avoid the reflection. She saw an immense bath tub and on the end of it was a separate shower.  
  
"Well isn't this a cozy space?" Draco said from his room. Hermione went to his room. It was exactly like hers but green and silver.  
  
"Mines cozier." Hermione said. Draco looked at her and smiled. He set his stuff down and went over to Hermione. His arms wrapped around her and pushed her towards the bed.  
  
"You wanna bet yours in cozier?"  
  
"I don't bet, I know it."  
  
"Was that supposed to make sense?" Draco asked. Hermione laughed as she fell on top of the bed with him on her.  
  
"No and yes, I don't bet made sense didn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but the last part didn't." Draco pressed his lips against hers and then kissed her all over. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Draco, get off." She pushed him off laughing. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go see some of the professors about my problem." She stood up and so did Draco.  
  
"Problem? You of all people have a problem?" Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
"You know that there is something going on. I shouldn't be seeing things."  
  
"Things? Like what? Me?" Hermione rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the room. Draco came up behind her and grabbed her butt.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelped. His hands went up to her shoulders and then her neck. He filled the little space between them by bringing Hermione closer. Hermione felt the bulge in his pants and pulled away.  
  
"Please, Hermione." He begged her.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please me. You know what I want." Hermione didn't look back, only smiled.  
  
"No, Draco. This is serious."  
  
"I'm serious too."  
  
"Tonight, maybe." Hermione said and then walked out. She first went to professor Dumbledore. She found him in his office.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Hermione, I was wondering when I would see you." He said with a cheery voice. "Sit down. Would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
"No thank you." Hermione said as she sat down. "I'm sure you probably already know about Draco and I, being together and all."  
  
"I know everything, I can see everything." Hermione blushed. "When I want to of course. And I know about your problem, seeing those people dying in front of you. It may be the future or it may be visions of the worst invading your mind."  
  
"Well, I need help as you can see."  
  
"I will have to ask Snape to help you?"  
  
"Well I need help as soon as possible because I'd love to look at my reflection and out the window once in a while."  
  
"You only see the illusions in reflective objects?" Hermione nodded. "Well this is serious. This only happens when you can see the future and can stop it."  
  
Hermione followed Dumbledore down the Professor Snape's class room. Dumbledore raised his hand and opened up the dungeons. Snape was of course mixing something new.  
  
"She needs Occlumency." Snape looked up.  
  
"What kind? Potter's kind?"  
  
"No, she can see it happening in reflections."  
  
"Get Trelawney and Honnete." Hermione's mind was racing. What was going on? Dumbledore left Hermione in the room.  
  
"Come here, Ms. Granger." Hermione walked towards the table he was working at. "Do you know what you are seeing?"  
  
"Of course I do. I'm seeing my best friends dying right there in front of me when I look into something reflective. Dumbledore said I was seeing the future if I didn't stop it from happening."  
  
"No, that's not it. Someone is invading your mind and showing you what they want the future to be. Do you have any idea who this invader could be?"  
  
"No, no idea. Except Voldemort."  
  
"Voldemort wants to get to Potter. Not you. Think," Hermione's mind rewound to the school year before last. Pansy Parkinson would surely try but wouldn't get anywhere. Lavender and Parvati would also get no where. Hermione didn't know.  
  
"I don't know, professor." Dumbledore came in with Trelawney and the new Defense professor. She was aging with brown hair and streaks of white and had a white cloak on unlike all of the professors. Her eyes were like Draco's, but instead of the blue they were more of a purplish color.  
  
"Hermione, my good dear, are you okay." Trelawney asked taking her hand. Hermione pulled her hand away from the professor.  
  
"Does it look like I have a broken bone of some sort?" Hermione snapped. Trelawney stood up straight with shock.  
  
"She has some sort of evil in her, I can sense."  
  
"You must be the evil then because when you came in here, the room got cold." Hermione said.  
  
"That's enough, Hermione." Dumbledore said. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do we have here?" The new professor known as Honnete asked.  
  
"Her mind is being invaded and this person is showing her visions of all her friends and loved ones dying whenever she looks into a mirror or window." Snape said. Honnete looked at Hermione calmly.  
  
"Occlumency is in order. But I'm sure that all of us we'll have to be the professors for it."  
  
"What exactly will we be doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Teaching you how to put up a wall for this invader." Snape said. Hermione looked over and he brought a mirror over to her. "What do you see in this?" Hermione stared long and hard. There was nothing.  
  
"I don't see anything." He put the mirror down and picked up another one. In this one she saw Harry lying on one of the tables behind her, dead. The skin on his face was burnt and droplets of blood were falling onto the floor. Hermione covered her mouth at the sight and backed up into the table. She turned around and made a sound as if she were going to start to cry. Nothing was there. She regained her breath and turned around.  
  
"This is a far worse case then what I have ever seen. Even after we told her that these are fake things, she still is very troubled about it." Honnete said.  
  
"They look so real. I saw Harry, he was dead and burnt and blood was still coming out like there wasn't-"  
  
"Hermione, calm down." Dumbledore said.  
  
"We will have to begin immediately." Honnete said. "We will start tomorrow. All of us. Until then, Hermione, you will have to stay with me. I will be teaching all of your classes tomorrow." Hermione was wide mouthed.  
  
"What? How can you do that? I have other duties too. I am a head girl."  
  
"We have house elves. Now go and get your stuff. After, go to the Defense room and we will start from there." Hermione couldn't believe this. She went back to her dorm and found Draco sitting on the couch reading a magazine about brooms.  
  
"What's wrong?" He got up and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her up against his body and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Draco, stop. We can't do this tonight. I have to stay with the Defense professor."  
  
"Honnete? Why?"  
  
"She's helping me with my problem."  
  
"Well she scares people sometimes, so don't let her scare you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She was my father's mother. She's a widow and decided to take her maiden name instead of still being a Malfoy. My father hated her for that. I'll walk you to her office if you want." Hermione put her head against his chest.  
  
"So if we ever get married, she'll be like some part of my family."  
  
"Yeah, isn't that exciting?" Draco said with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Sure," Hermione got her stuff together for that night and Draco walked her down to the office. On the way there they ran into Amy and Maura.  
  
"Where are you going?" Amy asked.  
  
"I have to stay with Draco's grandmother for the night." Amy was open mouthed and shocked. She pointed at Draco.  
  
"Your grandma works here?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Maura smacked Amy's hand down.  
  
"Why?" Maura asked.  
  
"Because of my problem that I told you about before and you laughed. My thoughts are being invaded by someone."  
  
"Oh, well, get better soon. We'll tell Ron and Harry." Hermione and Draco didn't talk the rest of the way. Draco was getting nervous. He knew that his grandmother hated Hermione for killing Lucius and hated him for helping her.  
  
They knocked on the door to the classroom. Honnete opened it and saw Draco. They stared at each other.  
  
"Well, haven't you grown up?"  
  
"You've grown too." Draco said. Hermione tried to ignore the rudeness.  
  
"I didn't realize this was the girl. I should have by your mother's description." Draco rolled his eyes and clenched his teeth.  
  
"My mother's description was farfetched."  
  
"How are you doing, Draco?"  
  
"Fine and you, Norma?"  
  
"Just wonderful. Please, come in and have a cup of tea." They sat down in front of a table opposite of Norma.  
  
"So, Draco, How is life at home?"  
  
"Fine, quiet and peaceful. My life is great at home actually." Hermione knew he was hinting the death of Lucius. "Mother actually wants to get a smaller house. She says the white makes everything to cold looking. Of course the blood stains make it seem colder."  
  
"Draco, why did you do that?"  
  
"He tried to kill me first for loving the person I do."  
  
"And it just happens to be-"  
  
"If you wanna call her bad names, say them when you're alone because I can get you fired for degrading someone."  
  
"Happens to be the person who killed my son and your father."  
  
"I hated my father, Norma."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed that already. Do you think that killing him was the right thing to do?"  
  
"I already told you, he tried to kill me first." Draco said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Nevertheless, you killed him. Anyway, let's get down to business." Draco was irritated. "Hermione if you are going to date my grandson here, you have to know five rules. Number one, if you guys are going to do 'it', you have to use birth control. Draco is not responsible for the baby unless she wants to be." Hermione was flushed. "Second, if Draco asks you to marry him, make sure you say yes because he's not the kinda person you wanna say no to. And I'll pay for the whole thing. Third, if you get Draco into trouble, I'm going to have to talk to you. If Draco were to die, I expect you to die for him to save him." Hermione rolled her eyes seeing that she had already been through this. "And last, if you are giving him a bad reputation, keep your love secret."  
  
"I've already been through number 1, 3, 4 and 5. I basically did die for Draco until we used a time turner."  
  
"Oh well, if you're going to get married, ask me first."  
  
"Any how, I am going to invade your thoughts and show you an illusion of Draco dying." Hermione hardly had time to think when she look at a mirror on one of the walls and saw Draco dying before her. Somebody had stabbed him. Pain was crashing down on her body. She got off the bench and fell onto her knees in pain. She closed her eyes and pulled her hair. It felt like a thousand nails slamming into her body. She was on her hands and knees now with tears flooding her eyes in pain.  
  
"Stop!" Hermione screamed. Norma didn't stop. Hermione screamed. She looked up and saw Draco bleeding to death. She closed her eyes and screamed again. "STOP!" Norma still didn't stop. Hermione got back on her knees and felt like lightning kept shocking her. The pain was too much. "STOP!" Hermione's voice was spine chilling.  
  
"Norma, stop!" Draco pleaded. Hermione screamed and tears ran down her face. "Nana, stop!" The pain was gone and Hermione collapsed onto the floor. Draco was standing up and Norma had shed a single tear. Draco got down by Hermione whose breathing was harsh. He held her limp hand.  
  
"What the hell were you trying to do to her?"  
  
"That's what it is going to feel like every time you see one of your loved ones dying. It doesn't hurt as much as when they're already dead. But when they are dying and there's nothing you can do about it, it's going to feel like that. Sorry dear." She picked up a pouch from the table and took some of the sand out of it. She blew it and Hermione felt alive again but tears were still racing down her face.  
  
"It hurt so badly, Draco." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.  
  
"I'll leave you two with a moment of your own." Norma got up and went to her living quarters. Draco put Hermione on her knees and hugged her tightly. Draco kissed Hermione's neck. Hermione ran her hands along his back and up to where his hair met his neck.  
  
"I wish I could have you to myself tonight." Draco whispered. "I wish that you didn't have this problem. But it seems that every fairytale has a damsel in distress." Hermione picked her head up and looked at him.  
  
She kissed him lightly before he left her with Norma. 


	2. Cheaters

**A/N** I can't really say much at this point.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Hermione woke up the next day to an alarm clock. Norma was already dressed and ready for her first class.  
  
"You'll have the room to yourself the first class so you can get ready. My tape recorder has all your classes being said as they are happening. It catches every voice in the room." Hermione sat up.  
  
"Why can't I just _go_ to my classes?"  
  
"They are bewitching every reflective thing in the class. Please forgive me for last night, Hermione. I did not mean to put so much pain and anger into it."  
  
"It's fine." Norma left her in peace and Hermione took a shower. She changed and did whatever she needed to. After she was finished she turned on the so called 'tape recorder' and listened to her first class: potions. It seemed like there was already fuss between Snape and Harry.  
  
"Potter are you aware of the trouble you are getting yourself into?" Snape said. She wondered what Harry had done.  
  
"No, all I did was come in with Maura, Ron and Amy and sat down." Hermione could tell that Harry was trying to keep his anger inside of him. He had already lost his temper with the Dursley's that summer and went to go stay at the Burrow. They had called his parents "useless piles of dog droppings" after Harry had gotten about 5 letters from Hermione telling him about why she had gotten in trouble; Draco had called too many times. Vernon Dursley seemed to have had enough of the owls.  
  
"Don't be smart with me, Potter."  
  
"I'm not smart though, I am very dumb." Hermione winced knowing how much trouble Harry was getting himself into.  
  
"Potter, you knocked over Pansy's cauldron with-"  
  
"Scolding coffee in it! It's not like she was going to use it! She was going to drink out of it!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"It's going to rot the floors, Potter, and you will have to pay for it."  
  
"Sue me, then."  
  
"That's a week's worth detention for you, Potter."  
  
"Hmm, I didn't see it coming." Hermione could only picture Snape's face in her mind.  
  
"Harry shut up, were not going to have any practices if you keep it up." Ron whispered. Like Norma said, it caught every voice in the class room.  
  
In the class room Draco sat next to Crabbe and Goyle. The only people in the house who didn't make threats to him, they were perhaps too stupid to.  
  
Maura glared at him with her deep sea blue eyes as she passed him. Draco glared right back.  
  
"What're you lookin' at Draco?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Farrell's ass." Draco said it loud enough for Maura to hear but quiet enough so that Snape and the others couldn't. He was just trying to get under her skin. Maura turned around, walked up and slapped him across the face. "Oh, she's feisty just like Hermione."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, you ass hole." Maura whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
Hermione heard this and didn't know what to think.  
  
"Is that was I get? Hermione never slapped me. Well maybe she did, I just wasn't sober enough."  
  
"Or maybe you were high like all the rest of your friends."  
  
"Except Blaise, of course. What do you two have going on anyway?"  
  
"We don't have anything going on, Malfoy. We're just friends."  
  
"Did you ever go out?"  
  
"No, he raped me in 5th year when he was drunk." She turned around but stopped when she heard Draco said the rudest thing he ever would.  
  
"Mind if I try." Maura turned around.  
  
"You sick piece of shit." Hermione was heart broken. "If this is what you did to Hermione, well you better stop because you know what?"  
  
"She thinks we're in love, I know Maura. But if you give me a chance-" He looked her up and down taking more time on looking at her hips and chest. "We can probably make something of it." Draco was trying to make her as mad as possible.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
Hermione went through the rest of classes calmly still trying to get over what Draco did to Maura. She had lunch with Norma. They reviewed her thoughts on growing up and how she just wanted to stay a little girl when she was 13. "Some things don't last forever, but when they end, they are creating a new, more special gift from the heavens." Hermione didn't know she actaully believed in heaven.  
  
Around dinner, Norma let Hermione go and she went to her dormitory, not wanting to see anything of Draco. But she did. He was sitting on the studying. Hermione slammed the door while coming in and didn't look at him. He looked at her and got up. Draco grabbed her things but she didn't let go. She glared at him.  
  
"What's wrong, beautiful?"  
  
"Is that what you told, Maura? That she was beautiful too?"  
  
"I didn't tell Maura anything." Hermione's eyes flooded with tears as she pulled her stuff back and went into her room. Draco followed her. "What's wrong, Hermione?"  
  
"Go away, Malfoy." Hermione said under her breath. Hermione set her stuff down on her bed.  
  
"Did you just call me by my last name?" She turned around.  
  
"You said that I think that we're in love. You wanted to rape Maura! That's what you said! I heard every little bit of your conversation with Norma's tape recorder, Malfoy!"  
  
"Hermione, stop."  
  
"No, Malfoy, you stop. If you were really in love with me, you wouldn't have said those things." Hermione exited her room and went into Draco's room. She took the picture of herself and him off of his bedside table and threw it at the wall. Glass fell to the floor.  
  
"Your wrong about it Hermione, see I was-"  
  
"No, Malfoy, you're wrong. You may have been trying to get on her nerves, but you tore the soul out of me!" Hermione left and went to dinner with tears streaming down her face. Draco put his hands on his head and tried to breathe.  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat next to Amy and Ron. Harry and Maura weren't there surprisingly.  
  
"'Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Did you hear what he said to Maura?"  
  
"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"She told me. She and Harry and getting some things together for their potions project together. They'll be down soon." Amy said, putting her arms around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"What'd who say?" Ron asked.  
  
"Remember, in potions?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that dirty bastard. I saved his life, want me to go kill him?"  
  
"I'd rather watch Brad, Kyan and Matt kill him."  
  
"Did, Maura tell you that her and Matt broke up?" Hermione raised her head and looked at Amy. "She didn't wanna hold him back from the world. He's moving to America with his brother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They are staying there for four years to help out the ministry down there."  
  
"What's...what's Kyan doing?"  
  
"He's in the Control of Magical Creatures department." Hermione never knew that Kyan was good at anything.  
  
"And Brad?"  
  
"He's in the Department of Mysteries. He's actually quiet good in things like that." Maura and Harry came in smiling and laughing with many books. They sat down opposite from the other three.  
  
"Hermione, I have so much to tell you and its not-"  
  
"I already know." Hermione said.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Maura, don't be. It's not your fault." It was silent until Hermione had the courage to ask a question. "Did Blaise really..." Hermione's sentence drifted off. Maura looked up from the book she was skimming through.  
  
"Yes, but then we became friends."  
  
"Nothing more, right?"  
  
"Nothing more,"  
  
After dinner Hermione went down to the lake. She saw someone in a black cloak throwing rocks into the water. Hermione slowly approached the lake. She coughed trying to make the person turn around. Surely they did, but the shadows made it impossible to see a face. They pulled down their hood. Hermione ran up to the person and wrapped her arms around them and then her legs around their waist. It was Brad Harrison.  
  
"Brad, oh my God, I was just talking about you with Amy." Brad wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione kissed him a couple times and then smiled. He smiled revealing that he had gotten his braces off.  
  
"I was hoping that you would find me before I had to find you."  
  
"I'm head girl."  
  
"I suspect Draco's head boy."  
  
"You mean Malfoy?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He said some stupid things to Maura thinking I wouldn't find out somehow. Do you want to go inside?"  
  
"I'd thought you would never ask." They walked inside and Brad greeted all of the younger Ravenclaws. Hermione walked him up to the dormitory and to her surprise Draco was gone. Getting Maura.  
  
"So, this is the head girl and boy dorms. Nicer then what we had, of course this place would have looked better in blue and bronze." Hermione summoned some tea on the coffee table where all of Draco's books had been. She sat down and Brad sat next to her. They drank their tea and stared silently at the fire.  
  
Hermione put her cup down and grabbed Brad's warm hand. He looked at her hand and then into her honey eyes. He put his cup down and leaned over to Hermione. They didn't kiss, only stared at each other's eyes. Hermione filled in the existing space and put her free hand on the side of his face. Brad put his hands on her back before falling on top of her. She took her other hand and put it on the back of his neck. He put his hand on hers. Brad returned the kiss many times before he snuck his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Hermione felt his hand come off hers and go up the side of her body, he was resisting going under her clothes but she let him anyway.  
  
Draco stomped through the halls looking for Maura. He finally found her talking to one of her Hufflepuff friends who left before Draco could reach them. Draco took her by the wrists and brought her into an empty classroom nearby.  
  
"What the fuck did you tell her, Maura?"  
  
"I didn't tell her anything, Draco." He pinned her against the wall and breathed into her ear, chills running down her spine.  
  
"I know you told her something."  
  
"Why do you care so much if you don't love her?"  
  
"Because," Draco ran one of his hands up her shirt. "What did you tell her, you dirty little bitch?"  
  
"I already told you, nothing!" Maura was being extremely calm and Draco hated it.  
  
"I know your lying, you bitch." Draco took her by the wrists once again and led her to the dormitory. He whispered the password and went in. He and Maura saw Hermione taking off someone's shirt. He was muscular and tall...and he was familiar. Draco was shocked and somewhat heart broken that the two hadn't noticed Maura and Draco come in. Maura was smiling.  
  
Draco walked out of the room with Maura who was giggling.  
  
"Shut it you bitch."  
  
"Bitch is an old word, would you stop using it? Where are you taking me anyway?" Pretty soon, Draco was sitting at the lakes age watching Maura try to skip rocks in the water. She wasn't that great. Draco was sick of seeing her screw it up so her got up and picked a rock up and successfully skipped it. Maura looked at him. He walked over to her and showed her where to put her fingers.  
  
"You know, Malfoy, if you hadn't screwed up saying those things to me, you would probably be banging her right now."  
  
"Shut up," He skipped another rock and then watched her try to skip one. It skipped thrice before sinking into the water. She picked up another larger rock, backed up and then threw it and it went pretty far until the squid came up from the water and caught it in its mouth.  
  
"You have a good arm." Draco said.  
  
"My dad taught me how to throw." She was full of bliss looking at the grass. "He taught me how to play that muggle baseball game that all the Americans are crazy about."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Did I say anything happened to him?"  
  
"No, but it just sounds like something did. Sorry," Maura sat down and watched him. It was silent for a few minutes; just the sound of crickets and the splish-splash of rocks skimming across the water.  
  
"It happened in a car cash when I was seven. But every time I look at Matt I see him. And every time I think of how Matt and I were together, I see my parents." Draco looked at Maura. "He's in America, helping the ministry down there." Even though Maura was talking about sad things, the bliss still glowed inside of her. Draco knew that the girl was strong and would never give up hope for anything. It was easy to tell that she wanted to work at St. Mungo's or something with kids.  
  
"Well you didn't exactly kill your dad and then screw a relationship up." Draco muttered to himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Draco lied. "Who do you think that was with Hermione?"  
  
"It was Brad Harrison of course." Draco chucked another rock at the water. "I'm sure you didn't mean those things and didn't mean to break Hermione's heart." Maura said out of the blue. Draco turned around.  
  
"I didn't, but I did break her heart and now all she's calling me is Malfoy. I just wanted to make you pissed off." Maura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well you did." Maura paused. "Do I look cute when I'm mad?" She asked jokingly. Draco sat down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, but not as cute as Hermione." Maura grasped Draco's forearm and squeezed it.  
  
"She'll be back for more of you." Maura said. Draco put his hand on hers.  
  
"I hope so 'cuz I really do love her a lot but I'm just so sick of everyone in my house telling me that I'm the sorriest excuse for a Slytherin."  
  
**Common Room**  
  
Brad looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled. Hermione grinned.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this" Brad said still smiling.  
  
"Doing what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Lying on top of each other, making out without shirts on. I don't even know if I'm aloud here. I'm sure you have more important things to do" Hermione remembered right then that she had to go to Occlumency.  
  
"Speaking of which, I have to go to Occlumency which means you have to leave." Brad sat up and got off of her. Hermione put her shirt back on.  
  
"Occluwhat?"  
  
"Nothing, you just have to leave because if Draco gets back he will for surely try to kill you." Brad got up and put his shirt and cloak back on. Hermione grabbed her wand and looked at Brad. She put her hand on his cheek and caressed it with her thumb.  
  
"I wish we could spend more time together. Write me," Their lips met for one final kiss and Hermione left to go to Occlumency.  
  
She entered the classroom of bored professors: Snape, Dumbledore, Honnete and Trelawney. They stared at her with a little bit of anger in their eyes.  
  
"Ms. Granger you are a half an hour late." Snape said. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was doing homework." Hermione lied.  
  
"Cheating were you?" Honnete asked. Hermione stopped and glared. There was the tape recorder on the table.  
  
"I do all _my_ homework by _myself_, Norma, and I also do _other_ people's homework because they _threaten_ my friends and me."  
  
"Do _not_ address your professor like that." Snape said. Hermione felt anger welling up inside her.  
  
She sat down with a mirror in front of her faced down and sighed.  
  
"Now, when we pick this mirror up and you look into it, Hermione we are all going to put piercing and heartbreaking visions into it and see how much pain you can handle until you..." Honnete's sentence drifted on.  
  
"Well until you go unconscious." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Un-unconscious? Are you out of your mind? That is absurd and not to mention dangerous!" The mirror suddenly stood up and Hermione said Maura, Draco, Harry and Ron being whipped and falling onto the floor, bleeding. Hermione's lip trembled. The visions entered her mind and she held onto the table with pain invading her body. She looked at Snape and knew that he was giving the one of Harry. She breathed harshly and looked at Norma. She had Draco. Hermione closed her eyes at the pain as she fell to the ground. She screamed.  
  
"Stop!" Hermione yelled. Hermione's mind was going feral as she felt fangs growing in her mouth. Fur started to grow and she was a wolf once again. The visions still stayed there but they were less painful. The professor got up and backed away from the wolf they knew as Hermione; the animagus. Hermione swallowed the aroma of Honnete. She smelt exactly like Draco and Hermione hated it.  
  
"Severus we need to stop or else she could go mad." Dumbledore said.  
  
"She won't learn anything, Albus." Hermione felt a sensation go through her body as she stared straight into Snape's eyes. The vision of Harry was gone. Then she stared at Honnete, the vision of Draco was gone. Trelawney; Maura was gone. And Dumbledore; Ron was gone.  
  
Hermione collapsed on the floor as herself in pain.  
  
"She caught on," Snape said.  
  
"Hermione, you can go for tonight." Dumbledore said. Hermione got up, grabbed her wand and left with an aching mind and body.  
  
She went into the hall and felt a tingle run through her hands, wanting some sort of weapon to kill someone. This was unusual. She blinked as the aching got worse and finally she saw a picture of Blaise Zabini in her mind.  
  
There was sniggering going on somewhere, but Hermione didn't know where. She looked around and saw Blaise Zabini coming up from behind her.  
  
"It's you." Hermione whispered through clenched teeth. "You're doing this to me." Blaise walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Think what you want. It's not me, but I can feel the pain coming off of you. Everyone can. You're like a ghost, Hermione. You're glowing with that pain."  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
"I can offer you something that will make the pain go away. You won't glow so much. I can give you everything and anything you want. For a price."  
  
"What's the price?"  
  
"Accept first." Hermione knew she could get out of this is she had to.  
  
"I accept."  
  
"You know those visions you've been having with your friends being tortured and killed, well have you ever thought that may be you?"  
  
"Those aren't my visions."  
  
"I think not my friend, anyhow, you make that your future and I can give you anything you want." Hermione slapped him. Blaise took her by the wrists and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"I won't kill them for you." Blaise licked her cheek and put one of his hands on her stomach.  
  
"You will, you will do what I say now. You accepted." His hand ran up to her breasts.  
  
"That wasn't part of the deal." Hermione raised her knee and it hit him in the crotch.  
  
"Oh, shit." Hermione ran down the hall and bumped into Harry and Ron. Harry caught her in his arms.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't stay here, in this school. I need to get out."  
  
"Come with us, we're going to Hagrid's." Ron said. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked outside into the light rain but there was still sun. They walked to Hagrid's which smelt of tea. Hermione sat down around the table.  
  
"'Ello, 'Ermione. 'Aven't seen you in a while."  
  
"I've been busy. Listen, Hagrid, do you think you could show us a spell to make people leave us alone."  
  
"Well I could but it's against the school rules. So no, I can't. Why, who's bothering you?"  
  
"It's Blaise Zabini."  
  
"I'll make him into a bug and then squash him for you, Hermione." Ron said and laughed. Hermione grinned.  
  
"What 'bout that map 'Arry has? Can't you use that? That way you'll know where he is and he can't bother you."  
  
"Well if Harry would let me."  
  
"I hardly ever see you anymore!" Harry said looking at Hagrid as he poured a cup of tea for them.  
  
"Well, I'll come back to the Common Room with you and get it then." Hermione insisted.  
  
"Who said you could?" Harry said. Harry took his cup of tea forgetting that Hagrid's culinary arts weren't all that great. He stood up and ran to the window and then spit the tea out.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Hermione took a sip of tea and then ran to the window as well. "Hagrid, what did you put in that! It tastes bogies!" Hermione went back to the table and wiped her mouth.  
  
"You eat bogies?" Ron asked.  
  
"No! I'm just- Ron have you ever had a cold before and when you don't feel like blowing your nose you...well you suck it down and you can taste it?" Hermione said pounding her fist on the table. Harry was laughing of course.   
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Well that's not tea! That's professor Snape's truth potion!" Hermione's eyes became wide and she was shocked out of her wits.  
  
"What!" Hermione and Harry yelled. Ron pushed his tea ahead smiling. Although he hadn't drank any he still didn't want to take chances.  
  
"By the way, 'Arry, what 'ave you got going on with Maura Farrell?" Harry tried to hold his mouth shut but the words came out anyway.  
  
"We snogged and that's all!" Hermione laughed.  
  
Once the Golden Trio had left Hagrid's Hut they went up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
**The Lake  
**  
Maura stood up after a long conversation about Hermione. "Well, Malfoy, I have to go. I've got homework to do."  
  
"Yeah right and who said you could go?"  
  
"You want me to stay?" Draco was at lost of words. It had been a very long time sense he had had a conversation with a girl that wasn't his love interest. "Well, do you or don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Farrell, I want you to stay." Maura bent down and picked up a stone. She threw it and skipped 6 times.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'd rather be with someone then be alone." Maura stared at him. "Not like a relationship, I just want to talk to a friend I guess."  
  
"I'm your friend? Sense when?"  
  
"Sense I dunno! But you're the only person I've ever talked to about my love life. Ever, Farrell so you better keep your mouth quiet." Maura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Would you stop using my last name, call me by the name my parents gave me." Maura demanded.  
  
"Maura," He muttered. She started humming a song that soothed Draco's aching mind. "What are you humming?"  
  
"A song."  
  
"What song?" Draco was getting irritated.  
  
"I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm, for you're the sun that breaks the storm. I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound, as long as you keep comin' round, oh pretty baby."  
  
"What the hell are you singing, Maura?"  
  
"Pretty baby, but you wouldn't know the artist because you are a pureblood and I am a mudblood. Can I please go! I'm wet and cold and I..." She didn't finish her sentence.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I wanna see Harry."  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"He and Ron saved your life last year. You're lucky you're alive."  
  
"I know, but of all people, you like Potter? Boy wonder, part of the Golden Trio?"  
  
"Hermione's part of the Golden Trio."  
  
"So, she had a wild side to her."  
  
"I didn't realize that when she drank about 10 beers in a row last year and then we went flashing everybody." Maura said in a deep, dumb sounding voice.  
  
"You guys flashed people? I wish I had seen it. Are you going to do it again this year?"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up high you perv. It was Hermione's 16th birthday which you weren't there for." Maura threw another rock.  
  
"Well it didn't really occur to me if she was or wasn't with Kyan then." Maura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please can we go inside? We can go to any empty classroom and talk." Draco stood up as it started to rain. He looked at Maura's shirt which was almost completely see-through now and her sports bra wasn't doing so well in keeping everything undercover.  
  
"Why don't you take a picture?" Draco blinked and looked at her face instead. "You're a fucking loser sometimes." Draco ran over to her, grabbed her by the legs and put her over his shoulder. She yelled and punched him on the back. They fell onto the ground in the mud and started sliding into the lake.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Maura!" Draco took his shirt off and started swimming further out. Maura watched him and then went under. She swam closer to him and felt very experienced and fast because she had been in a league for swimming every summer. She grabbed his ankle and then ran her hand up his leg making him very nervous but excited at the same time. She trailed her hand up the side of his stomach and finally came up.  
  
"I think we both might be excited now." Draco said as he pulled her closer. Draco felt her hard nipples against his chest and smiled. Maura blushed as she shivered in the cold water. It was quiet as they stared into each other's eyes. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. His tongue drifted into her mouth and ran his hands up her shirt but back down to the lining of her skirt. He pulled it down a little but she pulled away.  
  
"Come on, Maura." He pleaded.  
  
"Maybe some other time."  
  
"I haven't had sex in almost 2 months."  
  
"I haven't done it in 5 months." Draco kept on trying at her skirt but she would always remove his hands.  
  
"We can't, Draco. Maybe we can make out and you can feel me up and I can maybe give you a hand job, but we can't do it, Draco." But after this Maura kissed him again and then pulled away. "You're such a slut, Draco." But Maura had given in.  
  
Draco pushed Maura on the bed in the Room of Requirement and then took off her shirt. She grabbed his own shirt and pulled him down on her. Draco hurriedly took off his own shirt and threw it on the floor. He kissed Maura and then ran his tongue down her neck and to the lining of her gray bra. Maura grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over. She took the straps of her bra down and teased Draco by running her fingertip down his lips.  
  
"What you are about to see is very classified, Mr. Malfoy and the information shouldn't be sold." Maura whispered as she slowly lowered the bra.  
  
**Gryffindor Tower**  
  
"Ron just give me the map!" Hermione pleaded. He held it up high so she couldn't get it. Ron and Harry laughed at her. "Give it to me."  
  
"So Hermione how's Malfoy?" Ron asked laughing.  
  
"He's fruggen stupid!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at each other and burst out laughing trying not to lose their balance on the couch they were standing on.  
  
"Fruggen?" Harry asked. "What kind of word is that?"  
  
"A mix between fuck and friggen, now give me the map! You don't want Blaise to rape me and then ask me to kill you guys do you?"  
  
"He asked you that?" Ron asked putting his hands at his sides.  
  
"What else would I want the map for?"  
  
"Hermione, that's some serious shit." Ron said jumping down from the couch and handing her the map.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I gotta go talk to Malfoy now." Hermione exited the tower and went to her dormitories to find it empty. She took out the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Everything and everybody appeared. She searched around for Draco and saw Maura's name under his. They were in the Room of Requirement.  
  
Hermione ran to the Room of Requirement as fast as she could knowing that Draco was doing something horrible to Maura.  
  
**Room of Requirement**  
  
Maura kissed Draco as he held onto her hips. Maura giggled as he began to stroke her leg. She rolled on top of him and then pulled the covers over herself. She got down flat and kissed his abdomen and trailed up to his lips, biting the lower one and looking into his eyes. He rolled on top of Maura trying to regain his dominance. He licked Maura's face with his hands on her breasts and then put his tongue in her mouth.  
  
Hermione opened the door and saw Maura rolling on top of Draco laughing. She looked behind and was shocked. Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was having great sex with a girl he hardly knew and then Hermione walks in; what else could possibly go wrong?  
  
"Maura, I thought we were best friends, but I guess not, don't try being my friend again. And Draco as for you, I never want to talk to you again."  
  
Hermione raced down to her dorm room and cried the night away. She couldn't even believe Maura had done that. In the morning she ripped up all the letters Draco had ever given her and threw away things that Maura had given her as gifts.  
  
She then went down to breakfast looking for Blaise Zabini. He wasn't there yet. In fact Ron and Amy were the only ones there opening mail and eating breakfast together. Hermione sat across from them. Amy looked up and smiled.  
  
"How are you this morning, Hermione?"  
  
"I'm fine and you two?" Ron looked at Amy.  
  
"Listen about Maura and Draco, Maura and Harry are in a huge fight now and we just wanna tell you that we're still here for you. In fact, me and Maura are fighting too."  
  
"Thanks you guys."  
  
"Most of the people in the house actually hate Maura now. Even Parvati and Lavender." Ron said opening a gift from Fred and George. It was their latest creation: a pair of Quidditch gloves that controlled the broom the exact wrong way. Ron wanted to give them to Draco of course.  
  
"I haven't spoken to those two yet. I wonder if they're trying to leave me alone or something." Later on more people started showing up and Hermione was getting more and more anxious as more of the Slytherins started to appear. Draco appeared with Pansy behind him. He looked at Hermione with guilt and sorry in his eyes. Hermione looked away. When Blaise came in, Hermione got up and walked over to him.  
  
"We need to talk, Blaise." Draco was staring at her.  
  
"Well, Hermione, are you taking to me?"  
  
"I just need you to do something for me." Hermione fixed his tie looking at Draco. "Come with me to the hall." Blaise turned around before leaving to look at Draco and flick him off. Draco made fists under the table and clenched his teeth.


	3. Friends With Benefits

**A/N**: It's a really short chapter but it I get enough review I'll post another one tomorrow.

**very-silly-girl**: Hello, I'm glad to meet you!

**BeachBabi**: Oh I know I do! Haha

**FSl**: Maura and Harry have got a little something going on

**Chapter 3**

Blaise followed Hermione out into the hall looking at her butt and the part of her legs that actually showed which wasn't much because she had knee-high leather boots with a thin heel. They stood by a shadowed wall and Hermione look around.

"Making sure people don't see us snogging?" Hermione looked at him.

"Maybe in your dreams, anyhow, I'm sure you've heard of Maura and Draco and I'm sure you're quite jealous."

"I am,"

"If you teach Draco a lesson, I'll teach Maura a lesson." Blaise looked Hermione up and down and grinned.

"On one condition, you have to snog me, Hermione."

"No, I can get Harry and Ron and probably even Brad Harrison to do it if you won't. They'll teach both of you lessons."

"Fine, fine. I'll do it."

"You'll get a reward later on, you dog." Hermione looked at Blaise's eyes as he rolled them. They were a dark brown, almost black, matching his hair. She turned on her heal and walked toward the doors. But before she could get back into the Great Hall Blaise had slapped her butt.

"My God, I think I will have to re-enforce those three." Hermione said through clenched teeth. Draco watched Hermione as she sat down. Hermione looked at him and he looked away.

Harry walked in and slammed his books down on the table. He was fuming and Hermione could tell that Maura had hurt him. He was easily hurt by words but he would also easily fire back.

"She told me that we didn't mean anything after-"

"That little slut. I can't believe she would do that to us." Hermione said. Harry grabbed an apple and pounded it down on the table. Juice and apple pieces flew everywhere.

"Harry, watch out, we almost got killed by those seeds." Seamus Finnigan said with laughter in his voice.

"Did you tell her anything, Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Harry as a letter for her was dropped by an owl. Hermione grabbed it and opened it. It was from Brad.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you are doing well with that Occluthing. I wish we had more time the other day. Well, here's a little something I picked up for you yesterday._

_Love,_

_Brad_

_P.S. I just want you to know that if you feel bad about kissing me while you were with Draco, I have a girlfriend too. Let's just call it friends with benefits._

Hermione picked up the box that came with it and opened it up. Inside was a silver necklace that had a charm that looked like a musical note. She put it on and instantly heard a piano playing. It was loud and Hermione felt her mind throbbing. She looked around and got up. Grabbing her books, she left getting closer to the sound. But the sound was at its highest possible volume at a dead end. Hermione wanted to see the person playing the most mysterious song on the piano.

She looked up at the ceiling feeling a sudden chill. Water dripped down into a puddle and there it was. It was a picture of Blaise and Hermione snuggling and kissing each other. It killed most of the happiness inside her to know that she could possibly be Draco ex-best friend's girlfriend.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling again as one last drop of water fell into the puddle. She looked back down and saw her sister, Gisela, had been hung. Hermione kicked the water before pain kicked into her own mind.

She fell backwards onto the ground and started crying. Everything she knew was turning into a horrific big ball of visions that she could not control and didn't know how to. She felt as if her future was slim and didn't have much longer to make things right again.

Hermione wondered if Draco would ever come to her rescue again, but he did.

Draco walked down the hall to see that his true love was on the ground, pale and crying. He walked over to her and picked her up. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She slapped him numerous times. He did nothing.

"Draco, I died for you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Of course it does, Hermione. You know it does."

"Well then why did you do that with Maura? Why, Draco, why?"

"Hermione, I couldn't tell you that because-" Hermione punched him on the shoulder.

"Yes you can!"

"I don't know why I did it, Hermione!" He pressed his lips firmly against hers, but she pulled away.

"We can't do this again, Draco. Do you love me or not?" Draco looked at her with a loss of words. Of course he loved her, but that didn't change since she still liked Brad. "That's what I thought."

"Hermione, I love you more then anything, but you like Brad."

"I don't like Brad, Draco! We're only friends. With benefits. Kissing means nothing when we do kiss. Brad has a girlfriend!"

"Well it didn't help the fact that you had your shirt off and he was feeling you up!" Hermione shut her eyes and thought.

"Draco, you had sex with Maura." Hermione put her hands on Draco's face. "Does that even make you feel bad?" Draco pushed away Hermione's hands realizing his mistake.

"I love you, Hermione." He walked away. Hermione knew he would come around and everything would be normal again, but she had forgotten one small part of this.

****

**A/N**- Like I said before, It's a short chapter, but if I get enough reviews, I'll post another chapter tomorrow because I've got two more waiting to be posted.

-Peace out

Steph


	4. What Kind of Clue is Lace?

**A/N**- Lets try this again

**Chapter 4**

Draco followed Crabbe and Goyle into the common room to get Millicent Bullstrode. Millicent was sitting on the couch with her robe over her legs, making a small world of her own, literally. With her wand she made a planet and started creating it by writing things down on parchment. Millicent looked up.

"Well, boys, have you come to see Caduto Energia? It's Italian for fallen energy."

"Why the hell is it called that?" Draco asked.

"Because the more people fall, the bigger it gets and I don't really want it to get that big."

"People fall all the time, Millicent. Anyway, what did you want me for?"

"I didn't want you, Blaise did." Millicent said as she got back to writing Italian words down. "He's out in the courtyard. Crabbe, Goyle, you better stay here." Draco rolled his eyes and went to the courtyard. Blaise was leaning on a wall lookin at the Golden Trio splashing each other at the lake. He turned around to look at Draco.

"Are you watching her?" Draco asked with anger in his tone.

"Why not, she has a nice piece of arse, Draco."

"Shut up, Blaise." Draco's hands became fists and then let go.

"Oh come on, Draco. We always used to joke about her ass. I grabbed it today if you don't mind me saying." Draco walked up to Blaise and pushed him against the wall.

"I do mind." Blaise slowly pushed Draco off.

"Oh well. Let's get straight to the razor cut. She wants me to teach you a little lesson in love, Draco." Draco was confused, he thought Hermione and him were okay now. "See, you're not supposed to cheat on your girlfriend with a girl that I also had something for. Draco kept his eyes locked on Blaise as he paced back and forth. "See Hermione has reinforced me to do this, if she teaches Maura a little lesson as well for me. A lesson with violence involved, hmm."

"She's not going to touch Maura. She doesn't have the courage to do it."

"See that's where you're wrong, Draco, because Hermione does. And because you have feelings for Maura, she will do it."

"Maura never even liked you in the first place. Making mudblood comments, she's muggle born too you know."

"So now your taking to the dirty filth of mudblood scum, treating them fair are you?"

"They're better then you obviously."

"Well they must be if they killed your great anti-mudblood father. He was better then the horrible shit you have to offer. You can't even clean up right, let alone smell like mudblood when you come into the class room." Draco felt a fist form and then swung it at Blaise. Blaise caught the fist and then punched Draco in the stomach. Draco fell back and Blaise kicked him in the stomach and then in the jaw. Draco started spitting up blood.

Hermione, Harry and Ron made there way back to the school laughing about Ron's excuse for failing the potions test; I got every answer on that damned thing right but I swear Snape hates me and didn't give me a fair grade! Hermione turned the corner to see Blaise punching Draco as hard as he could. Tears raced to Hermione's eyes as a pounding sensation started in her mind.

"Blaise, stop! You're going to kill him." Hermione ran up to Blaise and the sensation got worse. She grabbed his arm and tried to tear him off of Draco. Blaise slapped her across the face. Hermione backed away putting her hand on her face and tears streamed down. Watching Draco getting hurt wasn't her kind of fun. She didn't want this to happen.

Harry and Ron bolted towards Blaise and pried him off of Draco. Hermione ran to Draco and caught him before he fell to the ground. The throbbing in her mind was less as Blaise was farther away, but music was still playing.

"Potter get away from me." Blaise said and shoved him away. He pulled Hermione off of Draco by the hair. Hermione winced in pain but stormed back to Blaise and dragged him by the neck. He turned around and grabbed by her by the arms. Hermione closed her eyes as the throbbing in her head got to a point where it was too much. Hermione screamed and lightning struck between the two. Hermione fell back with tears flooding to her eyes.

She crawled to Draco and watched him breathe. "I love you Draco." She swallowed and closed her eyes as it started to rain. Hermione opened her eyes and started to pull Draco up slowly. As she quivered, she told herself to be strong. The lighting made her feel like she was on a cloud and about to fall through it.

**Draco's Bedroom**

"Why did you tell him to do that?" Draco asked in a hoarse voice.

"I didn't want it to end up this way." Hermione said. "Forgive me, Draco."

"I can't forgive you. You went behind my back and you told Blaise to do something that could have killed me." Hermione turned around.

"I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. I didn't want it to happen after we made up but it did. So I guess I should leave now."

Hermione closed the door as she left and grabbed the blade on the top of the bookshelf that was right next to Draco's room. She threw it across the room and it hit the wall.

Hermione walked out of the common room and went to the Gryffindor tower. She found Maura doing her homework by herself. She didn't look back at Hermione.

"You know what you've done, Maura?" Maura still didn't look back.

"Hermione, I'm quite aware of what happened, but it wasn't my fault. Draco was the one asking for it. I knew I was risking a friendship and taking a chance. He was going to rape me instead if that makes you feel any better."

"Draco wouldn't rape anybody, he'd stop himself."

"And he did but it still didn't help that he wanted to do that."

"Oh shut it Maura, you know you could have stopped him. Your one of the best witches here and when it comes to magic you stand out like a chicken with its head cut off!" Maura turned around and stood up.

"You don't get it Hermione! He pushed me down on the bed and then took my clothes off. I didn't have my wand. It was like half of me against two people! I'm like half of nothing without my wand. It was different though, he liked me more then you for that few hours that we were together near the lake. Because he could tell me things about you that he could hardly tell himself, Hermione. But sex between us meant nothing. It meant absolutely nothing." Maura said through clenched teeth. She had tears running down her face already.

Hermione didn't have anything to say and she was supposed to teach Maura a lesson. Well Maura was teaching Hermione a lesson. It was something that Hermione had to deal with for a few days alone. For friends at this moment was too much to deal with.

Hermione walked from class to class with no one, wondering if this was how it was going to be for the rest of her days at Hogwarts. She did her work though and she did her duties and did what needed to be done, but she felt she needed to breakaway from this place she knew very well as a cage.

She looked at the gates of Hogwarts and pushed them. But they didn't open. She sighed and looked back at the sun. It was out many of Hermione's alone days. Why did she have to share the sunny days alone though?

Hermione had a lot of walks through the woods finding trees that made houses for fairies and from time to time she was see foxes or wolves. But they didn't harm her for some reason.

Hermione walked around in the woods one day in early October and saw a fox with bright brown eyes. It walked up to her slowly and sniffed the smell on her skirt. It backed away with its tail between its legs and its ear down. Something was strange about the forest animals. They were scared of Hermione.

"Hermione," A familiar voice said. Hermione turned around and saw Harry. They hadn't spoken in three days. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. The fox started to growl. She looked back and the fox started whimpering.

"Trying to be alone and figure some things out."

"You don't mind if I help do you?"

"No, I could always use help from a best friend, actually probably my only true friend." He grinned.

"Can I ask why that fox is being like that though?" Hermione sighed.

"You don't remember do you?" Harry was puzzled. Hermione thought hard about the past and suddenly changed into her wolf form. The fox backed away and images of Ginny Weasley kept appearing in her mind causing it to ache. Hermione closed her eyes and fell back onto the ground as her normal self.

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled. The fox changed its form to Ginny Weasley.

"I was wondering when you would come around to knowing it was me. Sorry Harry, acting like a fox means you have to- well you get the picture."

"You listened to me, Ginny. You're the only one who knows everything."

"I haven't told a soul if that makes feel better. At least you know you got your feelings out."

"Yeah but I didn't know it was you." Ginny pulled her up with one hand.

"So you can't trust me?"

"Well- Ginny!" Ginny let her fall a little and then brought her back up. "Yes, I can."

"That's what I thought. Still feel like Harry's your best friend?"

"Both of you are my best friends, I just....I don't know anymore. I wanna do so many things but every time I try to take another step towards it, it's almost like the ground under my feet falls and it takes so much more energy to get back on my feet."

"Well what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, go swimming in the ocean, run with the wind, and float on a cloud, sleep under a palm tree, get on a speeding train and not have to look back." Hermione grinned slightly. "I wanna feel something different then what I've been feeling lately but I don't know another feeling. I wanna be happy again!"

"Then be happy." Ginny said.

"It's...it's not that simple." Hermione turned and looked over the lake. "There's more to it. There's more then just becoming happy in the snap of fingers." Hermione turned back around. "I have to go do I should have done something a long time ago." Hermione went back to the castle. She and Blaise hadn't talked much, but they would today.

Hermione walked to the Great Hall where she would find Blaise talking to Pansy Parkinson. "Blaise," He turned around and smiled. He walked up to her.

"Hermione, can't you see I'm talking to Pansy?"

"I don't care. I need you to forgive Maura so I can forgive Draco." Blaise looked back at Pansy and smiled.

"No," Hermione slapped him.

"Do it, Blaise!"

"You don't get it, your not doing anything for me."

"I don't give a damn. I love Draco."

"I love Pansy."

"Do it or else I'll slit her throat while she's sleeping."

"Your crazy, Hermione." He turned half away around but Hermione grabbed his tie and whipped out her wand. It was pointed at his throat.

"I'd go to a mental hospital for Draco. That's how much I love him. Do it Blaise. I'm serious."

"Pansy, excuse me for a second." Hermione dragged Blaise out and pushed him into a dark corner.

"If you don't Blaise I will kill Pansy and then paint your name around the whole school in her own blood." Blaise was frightened and removed Hermione's hand from his tie.

"Alright but come here for a second." Hermione knew whatever he had in store for her she'd have to do it or else he wouldn't forgive Maura. She went closer to him and he pulled her by the neck. He breathed into her ear giving her the chills. "You'll be sorry for ever making threats towards Pansy though." Hermione pulled away with a clenched fist around her wand.

"How so? You're going to kill Draco?"

"That's another idea."

"You sick fuck." Hermione spat and went back to the dormitories. She saw Draco doing his homework. He glanced at her and then got back to his homework.

"I love you." She whispered. Tears sprang to her eyes. He looked at her. "Don't you remember when you told me that you thought it was possible for someone to go crazy and go to a mental hospital for loving someone so much? Don't you remember you thought it was possible for me to know every part of your body language by heart and to cry every second you're away from me? I'm not always crying on the outside, but I'm still dying every second I'm away from you."

"Why do I need to remember?"

"Because you loved me and I know you still do. You have to forgive me Draco. I forgot that he was going to do that. I told him before we made up. I need to feel your love again."

"No, no you don't, Hermione. I wasted my time on something that wouldn't last."

"You have to give me another chance. I may have screwed up too many times to count but Draco; you have to understand that I was the only virgin in my dormitory last year until we had sex and I wanted to try new things. But even when I was kissing Brad, I was only thinking of you and how we could be in love again."

"Blaise could have fucking killed me, Hermione, and it was your fault!" He stood up throwing his papers everywhere. He walked up to Hermione. "It's better if you don't ruin it more because I could have been dead because of you right now." Draco made his way to walk out.

"I died for you though, Draco!" He turned back around and pushed Hermione against the wall.

"No you didn't. There was a spell that stopped you from hitting that boulder. You didn't die for me."

"Draco, please."

"Please what, Hermione?"

"Please me." Hermione shut her eyes and let the tears flow down her face. Draco let her go and watched her fall down with her back against the wall. "I only wanted to make you happy the first time we met because I knew it would be hard. But I care about you, Draco." Hermione felt him grab her hands and pick her up off the floor.

"It's pathetic crying over me so I'll give you another chance." Draco wiped away her tears but she still cried even though she was happy. "What the bloody hell is wrong now?"

"I have a feeling that you won't kiss me like you used to anymore." Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "Or you'll never beg to make love again, or-" Draco was kissing her like he used to. Hermione quickly reacted and put her hands on his neck. Draco turned her around and pushed her towards the couch. But the arm was in the way so it would be fairly uncomfortable. Draco pushed her into his room. She fell onto the bed with him against her.

Draco ran one of his hands down to the bottom of her skirt. He ran his hand under and pulled off her silk underwear. He slipped them down a little but unbuttoned her skirt first. He pulled it off of Hermione and then threw it aside. Hermione began to unbutton his shirt and he started on hers. Draco slipped the shirt out from under Hermione and threw it aside like she had done with his. Draco came in for a few kisses before taking off her satin bra.

**Gryffindor Tower**

"What the fuck, Harry? You said you had forgiven me." Maura yelled.

"That doesn't mean were going to snog and fuck around all day. Oh and I have something to keep in mind, Maura, 'A kiss doesn't mean that we're going to be together'. Remember that Maura? You don't take my breath away with everything you do, Maura; you only take it away when we're yelling at each other."

"That's bullshit, Harry. You know you liked me and wanted to do me, Seamus said he heard you in your sleep and changed your sheets the day after we made out."

"That doesn't mean I was thinking of you, Maura. It could have been Ginny, Cho Chang, hell, it could ever be Pansy Parkinson, but you don't know. You don't know how to keep a relationship going!"

"Then why was I going out with Matt for 2 years?"

"Because he felt sorry for you!" Maura trembled and blinked. Harry couldn't believe what he had just said. "I didn't mean that, Maura and you know it."

"Then why did you say it?" Maura turned around and started for the stairs but Harry grabbed her.

"Because, I wanted you to feel like I did when you had sex with Draco. But I wasn't thinking." Harry pushed her against a wall and kissed her neck. He had his arms above her and she grabbed them and put them in the existing space between the two.

"Just don't do it again, Harry." She put a hand on his neck as they started to passionately make out. Maura slid down the wall with Harry and put her legs up. Harry grabbed her waist and pulled himself closer to her body. Finally his knees were touching the wall and her legs were around his waist. Maura was sitting on his lap.

"Harry!" Harry pulled away from Maura's lips and turned to see Ron and Amy laughing and running away. Harry smiled at Maura and kissed her softly once more before getting up.

"I don't think we should do this here." Harry said helping Maura up.

"What are you suggesting?" Maura asked blushing.

"I'm not sure." Harry said laughing.

"If Mr. Potter wants sex, then we will have to do it in your room because you'll slide down the stairs getting to mine."

"Naw, we can't, I have too much work. Lets sit on the couch and you can help me."

**Draco's Bedroom**

Hermione's fingernails dug into Draco's back. Surprisingly, he'd never done her so rough. Not even the first time they had sex. Draco looked down at Hermione, who was closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Draco said sounding exhausted.

"Fine," Hermione breathed out. Hermione moaned as he went in deeper and finally she let out a yell. Draco lay on top of her for an hour before he at last caught his breath

"You have new tricks I see," Hermione said. He looked up and smiled.

"Did you like them?"

She nodded and was speechless. Draco raised himself a little bit and sucked on her face. Hermione rolled him over and lay next to him.

"I don't know why, but every time I have an orgasm my nose feels all tingly after, like when water gets in it." Hermione said. Draco raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"We need to fight more, I think."

"Why, so you can get your daily dose of sex?"

"You're on the ball."

"You mean your balls?"

"Well if you want to be, go right ahead." Hermione moved closer to him and licked his chest. It gave him the chills. Hermione giggled.

"You taste like cologne."

"You've tasted it before?"

"No, but you know how you can smell through your mouth?"

"Do I smell good?"

"Sure, but most of the stuff I licked up was sweat."

The next day Maura and Harry were spotted coming in the Great Hall by....everyone. When they sat down, they instantly started making out. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Are any of you guys going to Hogsmeade today?" Hermione asked.

"No, are you?" Harry said between kissing Maura. Ron, Ginny and Amy said the same.

"There's too much work to do, besides, we can go to Hogsmeade whenever." Ginny said.

"Me and Draco were planning on having a party tonight." Harry and Maura stopped kissing.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked. "Draco like hates all of us except you."

"No he doesn't. You guys, they'll be other people."

"Like who, Crabbe and Goyle?" Maura asked.

"No, like Brad and Kyan and their girlfriends." Amy spit her drink out.

"They, of all people, have girlfriends. Last time Kyan had a girlfriend was you Hermione and that only last for what, 3 days? And Brad never has luck with girls." Amy said.

"Didn't you make out with Brad though?" Ron asked.

"It's called friends with benefits."

"Are you guys going to come or not?"

"Yeah, we should invite other people too." Amy said.

"Not too many because our dorms aren't that big." Hermione said.

That night, Hermione came back from dinner and put her stuff down. Behind her she felt Draco's hands drift around her stomach. Hermione turned around and saw him smiling. She kissed him and put her tongue in his mouth. Draco pushed Hermione against the wall and nibbled her face down to the beginning of her chest. Hermione giggled. Draco looked back up.

"We're playing truth or dare tonight."

"Is that your favorite game, because you like making girls kiss each other?"

"No, I like kissing you." He pinned her up against the wall and kissed her once more.

Soon everybody started arriving, nobody but the ones Hermione had invited came. Brad's girlfriend was about Hermione's size except she had black shiny hair and green eyes. Her name was Molly. Kyan's girlfriend was little bit shorter and skinnier then Hermione. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Kyan's girlfriend's name was Evette.

They sat around a table drinking and making stupid jokes. Draco wasn't the loudest thank goodness.

"So Draco, how have you been this year?" Kyan asked.

"Good, except the fact that my hag grandmother teaches here now."

"Oh shut up, she's nice." Hermione said.

"Well, it's almost midnight. What now?" Amy said tapping her fingers across the table.

"Truth or dare." Draco said. Everyone smiled. Everyone got down on the floor and Draco of course got to go first.

"Amy, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Have you and Ron ever fucked in a bathroom?" Amy blushed.

"Yes," she mumbled. Draco laughed.

"Truth or dare, Harry?"

"Truth,"

"Who were you thinking about when you first jerked off?"

"Cho Chang, everybody knows that."

"Go, Potter." Draco said.

"Draco, truth or dare."

"Oh come on, Harry. He's already gone." Hermione said.

"So what." Harry said. "Have you ever fingered Hermione in class?" Harry asked. Hermione flicked him off.

"Of course I have. Maura truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to make out with Hermione." Hermione grinned and so did Maura. They took a sip of their beer before getting closer. Hermione moved in for the first kiss. Maura put her hand on Hermione's neck and then stuck her tongue in her mouth. Maura fell back on the ground with Hermione on top of her.

"Oh shit," Draco whispered. Hermione took a moment to breathe and then dove back in to kiss Maura. Maura flipped Hermione over right before they make out ended she licked Hermione's face. Maura got off of Hermione laughing and went back to her spot. Maura bit her lip and looked around. Brad was whispering something to Molly.

"Brad," He looked at Maura and was shocked. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Maura looked at Amy.

"Take Amy's thong off, kiss her and then put it back on." Brad looked at Amy and smiled. Molly grabbed his butt and smiled as he got up. Amy stood up in front of Brad smiling. This brought back old memories.

"Well don't just stand there, do it." Maura said. Brad got down on his knees and looked up at Amy as he slid his hands up her legs and grabbed her thong. He slowly pulled it down and Amy pulled her legs out of and then got down on her knees. She moved closer to Brad and kissed him. She pulled away fast and then kissed him again, this time with tongue. He put his hand on her leg and it sneakily drifted up to her groin. Amy pulled away a smiled. She stood back up and let Brad get closer to put her thong back on. She blew him a kiss when she sat back down.

"Molly, truth or dare."

"Dare,"

"Give Ron and lap dance." Ron was very excited now. Ron sat on the couch as Molly rubbed herself all over him. Ron even kissed her a few times.

"Kyan truth or dare?" Molly asked.

"Truth?"

"Other then Evette, who would you like to fuck the most?"

He thought and looked around. "Hermione," Hermione blushed remembering their past relationship.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"When was the last time you and Draco got it on?"

"Yesterday," Hermione said proud of their healthy relationship.

"Evette, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Do you love Kyan?"

"Of course."

"That was a stupid question, Hermione." Harry said.

"Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"Kiss me." Hermione became very jealous as the two got in the middle of the circle and started making out. Kyan looked at Hermione's fist and made his own. Finally they stopped and looked around.

"This is boring," Draco protested. "I wanna see more girls make out again."

"Ginny's out, I'll bring her to my bed." Hermione said. She picked up the drunk and sleeping Ginny from the floor and carried her into the bed room. She pulled the covers over her and then went into the bathroom. Hermione was looking quite pail. Her head started to throb as images of everyone in the other room died. The piano on her necklace started playing once again. Hermione felt her legs failing to keep her standing.

"No," Hermione said as she fell to the ground. She held her head and tore off the necklace, but it was slashed so quickly across her neck that it drew blood. Hermione threw it at the door and looked at the shiny bathroom. It had those visions again.

Brad looked at the bathroom door once he heard a little clink.

"What the hell," he said as he got up. He opened the bathroom door and saw water everywhere and blood mixing with it. Hermione was rocking back and forth telling herself that something wasn't real.

Draco came behind Brad with Amy behind them.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Fuck off," Hermione said looked up and throwing a pair of scissors at the wall. She got up and looked back into the mirror. She screamed.

Harry rushed to the bathroom and held Hermione in his arms. He brought her into Draco's room. "Hermione, stop. You don't know what you're doing."

Brad picked up the necklace on the ground. He went into Draco's room and put the necklace back on Hermione.

"No, Brad, stop! I don't want that silly thing on."

"Hermione, you have to wear it."

"I don't want to!" As Brad put it on, he felt blood dripping from her neck. He looked at his hand then back at Hermione.

"If you don't wear it, you'll turn into something that you don't want to." Harry said. Hermione pulled away from both of the boys and walked out of the room.

"Go away; I don't need your pity."

"And what are you going to do without it, Hermione. Drift around in the woods and talk to foxes and wolves?" Harry asked. Hermione stopped.

"Harry, I don't want it now, I'm sure I'll need it later, but not now." Later that night, Hermione sighed in Draco's bed. She would have been in her own but Ginny was there and often slept in the middle of the bed.

"What's wrong, now?"

"Nothing, just if I say anything that is...vulgar, just leave alone and don't let anyone touch me."

The next day, Hermione woke up around 1. She took a shower and put on a black pleated mini skirt and a red sweater. Hermione put on her black knee-high leather boots. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and went to Snape's office. She knocked on the door and it opened. Snape looked up disappointed.

"It amazes me how you dress, Ms. Granger."

"Is that a compliment, professor?"

"No, it is not." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I just came here to drop off my paper."

"And it amazes me that you still pass in your assignments before everybody."

"Look, do you know where I could find Blaise Zabini by any chance?"

"He's probably at Hogsmeade with Pansy Parkinson, but what would you want to do with him? You have the best pupil in my house sharing a dormitory with you."

"Blaise and I have a deal, and I'm sure you know all about it because you and all the other professors have been watching me."

"We have not," Snape insisted "Believe what you want, Granger, but we have not. Now you may be on your way if you have nothing else to argue about."

"I do have one more thing, though." Snape huffed as if he was bored. "Why do I snap whenever I look in the mirror and see something terrible?"

"Because somebody else is invading your mind and is telling you to say what they want you to say."

_Shit, this could possibly mean that they are going to make me kill my friends,_ Hermione thought.

"What?" Hermione looked at him wide eyed.

"Nothing, I have to go professor, thanks." Hermione left. She went to Hogsmeade and found the couple at Madam Puddifoot's, making out. Blaise could have done so much better then Pansy. Hermione went up to the table and pounded her fist on it, making the tea pot and cups and such jump. Blaise and Pansy looked up in shock. Pansy even looked a bit jealous.

"Do you mind, mudblood?" Pansy asked.

"I need to talk to your face sucker." Hermione grabbed him by his uneven tie and pulled him outside and in back of Madam Puddifoot's.

"Are you the one invading my mind?"

"No, I already told you. To tell you the _truth_, it's not like someone threatened _or dared_ me into it." Hermione clenched her fist and punched him in the stomach. He coughed and backed up some.

"You are doing it, aren't you?"

"No, Ginny Weasley told me that you and Maura were dared to make out last night."

"What are you doing with her?"

"We made out this morning. Actually it was more of me making out and her struggling."

"Fuck you, Blaise. If you ever touch her again-"

"What are you going to do, Hermione? Get Brad, and Kyan and Draco and Pothead and Weasley to beat me up? I don't think so."

"I'll get Draco to rape Pansy. Show her what a real man is."

"You wouldn't dare, Hermione."

"I'll even stand there and watch Draco. Fuck, I'll probably even help hold her down." Blaise slapped Hermione. She didn't turn her head back, only looked down at the ground.

"You wanna know something, Hermione. It's not me invading that sick fucking mind of yours, I bet its Lavender Brown. That's why she's been so quiet this year. I bet it's even Potter, he's jealous of all the glory you've stolen from him."

"Are you serious?" A familiar voice said. Hermione looked behind Blaise and saw Harry and Ron. "I'm jealous of Hermione? You've got to be the dumbest pureblood I've ever met."

"Oh, are you talking about yourself, Potter? If you were smart then you would have picked Slytherin over all your Gryffindor geek friends."

"Ouch, that hurt, Zabini." Harry said. Blaise walked up to Harry and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't fuck around with me, Potter. Just because Black is dead doesn't mean that you can be his little mini me."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"You have no fucking clue? Well let's just say my dad and a couple of friends had something to do with your mudblood mom and he tried to get her out of it with your high dad."

"My dad wasn't high and don't you even think about raping Hermione." Hermione had just realized that what Blaise was saying was that he could have raped her like his dad had done to Lily.

"Well Sirius was high, maybe he passed it on to you when he got killed. Good thing he got killed too because he made the world no better. He was a fucking lunatic and should have died at birth." Hermione walked up to Blaise and kicked him in the balls from behind. He dropped Harry and fell to the ground.

"You asshole," Hermione said. Blaise got up still holding his balls and looked at Hermione.

"Don't ever touch me again you bitch." He slapped Hermione again and then pulled on her hair. Blaise held her leg in place. "And if you do, say goodbye to Drakkie." He pushed her away and left the three in peace.

"I thought you would have called off that deal shit that you two had by now." Ron said. Hermione clenched her fists.

"Yeah well, he's not worth talking to anymore. Besides, he couldn't kill Draco if he tried." Hermione looked up as water fell down the gutter and onto the ground. She looked into the puddle knowing that she wasn't supposed to. She saw Harry and Ron being pounded against the wall. Her mind was throbbing once again. Hermione tried to breathe, but could hardly get a scream out.

"Hermione," Ron said. Hermione turned back to them.

"Get the fuck out of here, you bloody fucking assholes." Hermione said. She fell to the ground and blacked out.

Maura and Amy walked out of Honeydukes with a lot of chocolate and fudge. They saw Harry and Ron running up to them. Instantly they knew something had happened to Hermione. The world seemed to revolve around her even though she didn't want it to.

"Someone is controlling her and she's saying that if everyone isn't in their dormitories by sundown that there's going to be a raid at the school." Harry said.

"By who? Who could be that strong, that smart-"

"Voldemort!" Harry yelled over Amy's voice. The streets grew silent and all you could have heard was the wind.

"We've got to get her into the school and everyone has got to get in their dormitories or else we could all by dead by morning." Harry said much slower looking around at all the people staring. He gulped and all the people started scurrying off the street.

Maura, Harry, Amy and Ron ran to where Hermione was. She wasn't there though; she was walking up a hill like nothing had happened. Maura ran up to her.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked at her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Maura bit her lip and then started shaking Hermione angrily.

"Hermione, you know me. I'm one of your best friends, Hermione!"

"I don't know you, now let me go."

"Hermione!" Maura screamed. "Come on; stop playing a game with me!" Hermione tripped, fell back and hit her head on a stone. Maura screamed.

"They were attacked by each other, they're minds were invaded. They didn't know anything. The snow was bloody and so were they. That's why they can't remember what happened." Hermione spoke the words as if she hardly had any oxygen. Amy bit her lip as tears streamed down her face. Her knees hit the ground as she started crying. Maura was leaning on a tree trying to contemplate what she was saying.

"Amy, what is she talking about?" Ron asked.

"Last winter, we were all talking about how Hermione could save the world and then someone got into our thoughts and made us do crazy things to each other. We blacked it out though and when she said that I knew exactly what she was talking about. But when you guys brought us in, we heard someone saying Hermione's name." Amy tried not to cry.

"She's... not normal. She knows these things that nobody knows and-"

"Mr. Potter, I would appreciate if you didn't have so much concern. Go back to your dormitory. It's almost sundown." McGonagall said. Harry took one more glance at Hermione. She was lying on a table in Professor Snape's class room, unconscious.

Harry left and stood in the hall. He looked out the window and saw the sun falling out of his view. The lights started to flicker; the ground rumbled and screams echoed through out the school.

Draco looked up at the chandelier in the common room. It was shaking. He got up and went into Hermione's bed room. She wasn't there.

"Shit," Draco said. He exited the common room and it was pitch black in the hall. He grabbed his wand and whispered the Lumos spell. He walked down in the dark hall before he met Harry running down it. He grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him down the hall. "What the fuck, Potter."

"You don't want to go back there, Malfoy." Draco looked back and saw a raging wave turn the corner of the school. He started to run and then ran up a stair case with Harry behind him. The wave got bigger and made its way after the two young men. They went to the 7th floor where girls and boys were panicking.

"Get out of here!" Harry yelled grabbing Parvati and Lavender and pushing them into the common room.

"Potter!" Draco yelled. Harry came back out and started pushing on a heavy book case. Draco looked back and saw the water making the door budge.

"Malfoy, help me. You don't think I'm doing this for nothing, do you?" Harry yelled over the loud creak of the door. Water splashed every where as Draco helped Harry push the book case off a secret passage. They walked in and it closed behind them. Draco and Harry could finally breathe, but not for long.

"That was very interesting, Potter." The book case began to budge and a crack started to form in the middle. Harry's eyes widened. It didn't seem like there was much hope for Hogwarts.

Harry turned and ran up the inclined plane. Draco sighed and followed. The book case split open and water raced through the dark tunnel. It hit Draco's feet and then his knees almost instantly. Harry grabbed onto a pipe and closed his eyes as the water went over his head.

Snape, Dumbledore, Honnete and McGonagall were putting things in front of the doors but it didn't help that the windows would soon break open and fill the room with water.

"How much longer?" Snape yelled over the loud crashing.

Trelawney looked at Hermione's shaking body. Trelawney bit her lip as Hermione's body started to float in the air.

"It's just starting Severus. It will take ten minutes before it's finally taking effect."

"I seriously doubt we have ten minutes, Sibyll." Dumbledore said. Trelawney looked at the windows. They began to crack and water spurted in the room.

"We'll have to leave her here, but we need to go or else we could die."

"Well won't she die, Sibyll?" Honnete asked.

"No, she's the main focus of this raging storm purpose. We have to go now!" The professors opened a compartment in the floor and slid down into it.

Hermione's body rose to the middle of the room in thin air. Her eyes opened and they were white. Lighting struck her body. She started to spin slowly and then got faster. Everything was going back to her mind.

"I can will it away," Hermione whispered. "Get out of my mind!" Hermione screamed as ghosts appeared in the room. They had swords and cloaks on...and they entered her mind. The pain was so much more then she could handle.

"Lace," One of the ghosts whispered. Why would he say 'lace'? What was so great about 'lace'? That ghost soon changed Hermione's thoughts when it came forth and swung his sword at her. Hermione turned her body only to fall into the deep water below her. She swam through an underwater window and into the hall, where it was like rushing rapids. Everything was wet now and Hermione knew that not everyone would be coming out of this alive.


	5. A Cut Above The Rest

Sorry it's taken me so long to write this…but I have a really good explanation. I was writing a chapter and then there was a speed bump around Writer's Block Ave. Yeah, so then when I had gotten over that my computer was getting reformatted and lost the chapter! So I officially got pissed off about that. But hopefully this one is better then the last one I wrote.

Chapter 5

Hermione hung onto a torch stand as tight as possible as the rushing water flowed through the stairs. She wondered what had happened in that room watching the water flow by her. She wondered why there was that clue, that word. She didn't understand 'lace' and where she was in the air. She understood nothing.

Hermione looked at the ceiling and watched the lights slowly go out. She felt the water rising and slowly her grip around the torch stand became loose. "Shit," Hermione said taking in a gulp of water and letting go. She was suddenly whipped into a whirlwind of rushing water. Hermione reached out trying to anything possible.

Then she felt her back hit something. Her body flipped over a chair and then hit a wall. She reached out again, ignoring the pain in her back.

Finally she caught onto something; the rain of stairs. She surfaced the water and breathed as if she hadn't in years. She realized she would have fall about 5 stories if she hadn't caught onto the railing, looking down at her dangling feet. She pushed herself over the railing and caught onto a painting frame right before the railing collapsed upon the rushing water.

Hermione pulled herself along by the frames until she came upon an army of ghosts. She stared at them. "What do you want with me?"

"Your soul," one of them ghastly whispered. They floated closer to her, making her more frightened. They were just skeletons, white skeletons with weapons that weren't see-through.

"Why would you need a soul full of sins?"

"You have brought evil into this school and need to die for it." Hermione felt the corner of the frame digging into her palm, creating a cut. Blood flowed out of her hand and down the side of the frame. Hermione felt her knees collapse and felt cold water taking the blood out of her hand. Her vision became a black out.

Maura rushed out of the Common Room and fell into the water, tripping over herself. Harry followed after her.

"Maura, what the hell are you doing? You're gonna get killed!" Maura looked back at Harry.

"Harry, you know Hermione's out there getting into trouble. That's her and I can't let her stay out there." Maura turned back around and continued to the grand staircase. It was like rapids when she got to it. She saw blood flowing through some parts though and where ever there was blood there was usually Hermione Granger.

Maura grabbed onto the unsteady railing and tried walking down to the bloody area. She went into the Defense Against the Dark Arts hall and saw Hermione's limp body. Maura picked Hermione up once she got to her and turned around to bring her back.

She saw a pack of vampires staring at Maura with angry eyes. Maura looked at the female vampire standing in the front of them. "Get out of here, Micah."

"Why should I, little sister."

"Because you have no right being here." Maura said with her lips quivering.

"Maura, I have every right being here. You have my blood, I have yours. Remember when you wanted to be like me? You wanted to be a blood taster? Bloody hell, Maura, if you would still like to be one, your 17 and can get the transition."

"Fuck you, Micah." Maura said through gritted teeth. Tears burned Maura's eyes as she let Hermione fall into the water. Maura got out her wand.

"What are you gonna do to us, Maura? Kill us, I think not."

Hermione felt pressure building in her nose. Her eyes opened and she saw Maura's watery figure and a pale girl who looked exactly like Maura. She pushed herself up out of the water and gasped for air.

"Shut up, Micah. I could kill you in a heart beat and I wouldn't think twice on it or regret it later." Hermione saw her wand out and decided to pull her own wand out.

"Look at this little mud blood getting her wand out, thinking that she can stop us. Hermione Granger, I'm sorry, but you can't." Hermione got up and looked at her hand. It was still bleeding. She looked back up knowing something like this would happen. The group of people was vampires and most of them were licking their lips.

"I'm not eating material; I eat twenty pounds of garlic every month." Hermione said stupidly.

"Oh please, Maura wouldn't help you if you ate that much garlic."

"Nice, Hermione." Maura whispered.

"So how do you want to be killed, Maura: slayed or slayed." Micah asked her.

"I think you'll have to figure that out before I do." Maura flicked her wand up in the air and it became a gun. Hermione was amazed as Maura shot one of the vampires in the back. They dissolved into sand instantly. Maura backed up and Hermione followed.

"Maura, what is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Just get into the Defense room." Hermione turned around and started sprinting to the room but before she knew it a vampire had jumped in front of her. Hermione blinked and then looked around. She looked in the water and saw a picture frame. She picked it up and threw it at the vampire. It went into the vampire's stomach but the vampire only flinched. Hermione grabbed it and pushed it aside as fast as she could. She went into the room and went into the farthest corner. Maura shot a few more vampires and then sprinted into the room. She locked the door and looked at Hermione.

"What was that about?"

Maura stared at her and tried to breathe. "Hermione, half of my family is not exactly what you call normal. My parents had Micah before I was born; she was muggle when she came to see the Triwizard Tournament that Cedric Diggory was in because he's like a really distant cousin of ours. And then while they were staying at the Leaky Cauldron, Micah was going through an alley and got lost in a weirdo place and got bit by a vampire when she was seventeen. You have to be seventeen to have a choice when bitten. To either die, loyal to your family or live going against your family. Micah, being the greedy person she is, chose life."

"What about that part where she said that you wanted to be like her?"

"I wanted to be exactly like her, before she was a vampire and I didn't know that she was a vampire until I opened her wardrobe when I was looking for a shirt and saw jars of blood. She walked in on me when I was smelling it, she jumped towards me-"

"You mean that twirley kind of jump?"

"Yeah, and I threw it at her, she fell on top of me and tried to kill me. She I bit into her arm and she let go. What I didn't know was that I could get some of the abilities she had." Maura said.

"Is that why you're so strong?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally, my father's death made me stronger. But enough talk, we've got to close everything in this place." Maura turned around and locked the door. She went up to the open windows, shut and locked them and then pulled the curtains over them.

"Why are we making it so dark?" Hermione asked. "That attracts Vampires doesn't it?"

"Not in my case. We're gonna do something called A Vamp's Lamp." Hermione locked the rest of the windows and pulled the curtains down.

Maura found some candles, a book, a glass of water and two knives. She put the candles on a blank space on the floor. She looked up at Hermione as she picked up her gun. "Sit down." Maura insisted. Hermione sat down and watched as Maura aimed for the candle wick.

"Incendio," Maura whispered as she shot the gun. It spat fire from it and lit the candle. She did it to the other candle and stared at Hermione.

"Hey Maura, you know that spell or whatever you did last year when me and Kyan were together."

"Yeah," She started ripping out pages from the book.

"What was that for?"

"It was supposed to keep us together forever, but I guess it didn't really work." Hermione read the expression on Maura's face. Anger was filling her eyes as she remembered Matt.

"Just slam the knife into the floor through the pages the same time I do. Nothing will happen." Maura said. Hermione took a knife and lifted it into the air. "With the stabbing of this paper, please kill the curse that shields the light." Maura pierced the paper to the floor and Hermione did too. She took the glass of water and poured it on the paper. Maura took Hermione's hands and looked up. Hermione looked up as well. The ceiling lights started shaking as Maura's grip got tighter.

Suddenly the door opened up. Maura looked back and picked up her gun. She shot at her sister first. Hermione still looked up as the light started to flicker.

"You're shitting me, Maura. You wouldn't kill your own sister."

"Mom wants to, why shouldn't I?" Maura shot again as the lights blinded the room. Hermione looked over at Maura's sister as she dissolved into sand.

"Let's get out of here." Maura said. They ran through the sand and out of the room to Hermione's dorm.

"Do you have any incense?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It'll ward off any spirits." They entered Hermione's dorm and saw Draco pacing back and forth. Maura stared at him.

"Holy shit, Hermione. Where the fuck have you been?"

"Doing drugs," Hermione lied. They went into the bathroom and into the cabinet. They found over 100 different kinds of incense.

"This should be enough."

Draco entered the bathroom. "What's she doing here?"

"Shut up, Draco."

"Well, I have some say in who comes here and who doesn't." Hermione looked back at him.

"Draco, we don't live in a house. Now if you really wanna help, light these up."

"Hermione are you a druggie?" Draco asked. She passed him some incense.

"And no were not having a threesome tonight." Hermione told him.

Draco took the incense and started lighting it up in many different places. Once it was all lighted they locked their selves up in Hermione's room." Maura stared at Hermione but Draco kept a glare at Maura, he never took his eyes off of her. Hermione stared at Draco wanting to punch him in the face.

"How's your little sister, Hermione?" Hermione came out of her bubble not understand half of Maura had said to her. She looked at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"How's Gisela doing?"

"Good, she's got a boyfriend."

"Has she done anything bad with him?" Maura asked smirking.

"No," Hermione answered smiling.

"That's good." Silence again. It seemed like none of them could keep a conversation going. But Draco couldn't take his glare off of Maura.

"Maybe we should look outside to see if anything's going on." Maura said getting up.

"Uhm, she kind of can't in case you didn't notice." Draco said. Maura turned around.

"I didn't say she had to, I said maybe we could. I wasn't saying you had to either, so don't flip out." Maura glared at him.

"Shut up, you never had any right to ask anyway."

"Maybe I was talking to myself! You don't always have to comment on things I say!"

"Shut up, Maura. You're just a little slut anyway!"

"You didn't seem to think that a while ago.

"Why do you have to bring up stupid shit like that?"

"Shut up Draco, you make the littlest things into dramatic things with people you hate."

"I never hated you; I just think that you have never done anything good in life. You love the devil, Maura!" Draco yelled. Hermione stared not knowing anything to say to make them stop. "All you do is cut yourself and have sex, you're a slut!" Maura felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled.

"You don't care about anyone else's feelings, you slut! Go rot in hell!"

"Shut up!" Maura screamed as tears ran down her face. She bit her lip and in a few seconds blood was trickling down her chin. "You don't know me, Draco! You have never met the real me."

"So what, go cut yourself again." Draco spat the words out and they hit Maura as if she was a baby who had never been hurt or who had never cried. Maura made a fist, swung it back and hit the glass in the window. She opened her hand to show Draco that there was a vast piece of glass stuck in her hand. Blood gushed out of her hand. She pulled out the glass and threw it at Draco.

"Maura!" Hermione screamed as Draco ran out of the way and fell to the floor.

Maura went over to Draco and looked down at him. She licked her lips and bent down. "You wanna feel my fucking pain, go cut yourself with a chainsaw and that's what it feels like. You wanna see my blood, Draco. Well, here." Maura rubbed the blood in his face. She wiped it across his lips. "You've hurt me and if I die tonight it's because of you."

Maura walked out of the room and into the hall way. It was dark but she found her way an abandoned class room she knew so well. She went into one of the empty cabinets and got out some hairspray. She sprayed it into her mouth and felt her mind throb.

She got up and went over to the sink. She picked up a red cloth, turned on the water and then ran her hand under the cold water. She touched the cut with the blood stained rag and flinched. Her eyes started to close and finally there was nothing left to it.

"Draco what the hell is your problem?" Hermione asked putting on shorts and a t-shirt.

"Everything I was saying was true and don't say that you don't care what happened anymore because I know you do."

"What you did is in the past, now is now and I can't wait till the fucking future when you can stop being so mean to my friends." She left the room and followed any signs of blood.

She found an empty class room that was filling with water trying to drown Maura Farrell who was on the floor. She looked around and saw a bottle of hairspray open; Maura told Hermione that to forget about horrible things she would get high off of hairspray occasionally. But Hermione didn't think it was to forget this time, Hermione thought that she was trying to kill herself.

Hermione rushed over to Maura and picked her up out of the water. She put her body on a table and then wrapped a bloody cloth around her hand.

"There was definitely a raid at this school, a raid of fucking blood." Hermione said as she got a cup of water. She opened Maura's mouth and dumped water into. Maura blinked, sat upright and then started coughing up the water. "What were you planning on doing, Maura?"

"Fucking kill myself, Hermione! Your stupid little boyfriend is the most pompous person I have ever met! And if you weren't so smart I would have succeeded!"

"If you wanted to kill anybody, it should have been him and not you."

"I'm fucking done, Hermione! God has done nothing but drop shit on me! Maybe I should go rot in hell like your fucking boyfriend said to." Maura got off the table and went over to the hairspray; she sprayed more into her mouth. Hermione turned Maura around and took the hairspray out of her hand.

"You're so fucking stupid, Maura!"

"Don't tell me what I am and what I am not! You're not a cut above me, in fact you don't what pain is because you've only cut yourself a few times. I'm a cut about the rest, Hermione."

"Shut up, Maura. I'm only trying to make you rethink this. You're not a better person because you have more fucking scars, because your scars are deeper. You're better then me because you were strong enough to carry on without Matt. Don't you ever fucking listen to what Draco has to say about you or else I will beat you to the ground, Maura. You have always been better then him and you know it. You are a cut above the rest.

A/N: This is a really, really dark chapter (was listening to Senses Fail). But things will get better, I promise.


	6. Goodbye Hogwarts, Hello Brazil

Author's Note: Lets see how many reviews I get this time.

Chapter 6

Hermione and Maura lay on tables that were pushed together, both staring up at the ceiling. Hermione wondered what Maura was thinking, if she was okay or not. She fell

asleep at this thought, slowly. She woke up to sun blazing in the room. She looked under the table and saw that the water was gone. She heard chattering of younger students and went to the hall.

"Hermione," A familiar voice called out. She looked around and saw Harry and Ron rushing to her. Ron was holder a flier and showed it to her.

"What's this?"

"The school is planning on having a play. Dumbledore says it will get our spirits back up and things will go back to normal he says. He wants you to try out for the lead girl."

"I've got more important things to worry about. Maura and Draco almost killed each other last night. Maura's heart broke and wishing I could have let her commit suicide last night. She's going crazy I think."

"Yeah right, Maura's probably saner then you are." Harry said. Hermione punched him in the arm. Ron laughed.

Hermione looked at the flier once more. Auditions were on Sunday and it was Tuesday. It was most likely to be Romeo and Juliet but it had still not been decided. She sighed and looked back at the boys. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you know the whole story and you're perfect for the role. He wants Draco to play Romeo."

"I'll see if I have time, but I highly doubt Draco will ever play Romeo. That's crazy." The next few days were back in order; a lot of homework, less drama, and mean old teachers who gave out those things called detentions.

Hermione studied the words on the paper but couldn't seem to get the fact that Maura was going to kill herself a few days before. Who's to say she wasn't going to try again? Hermione stood up and looked around; Draco looked at her from the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"When was the last time you saw Maura?" Hermione asked.

"A few hours ago when I said I was sorry." Hermione crossed and her arms and grinned.

"How'd she take it?"

"Better then I thought, she was just going to go sledding with Amy." Hermione smiled and went over to Draco. She kissed him on the lips, but only to be pulled over the couch by Draco.

"I think everything is going back to normal," Hermione said.

"Normal, like this school ever had a normal time after we hooked up." Hermione laughed and then kissed him. She unbuttoned his shirt and explored his massive muscles. Draco pushed her on her back. She giggled as he kissed her neck. His lips traced an outline of a trail of kisses up to her ear.

"I love you, wouldn't trade anything for you, you're my world." Draco whispered into her ear. Hermione kissed his cheek and closed her eyes for a nap with her love.

Outside Maura and Amy were pushing each other down a hill in a sled, having snowball fights, making snowmen and snow-angels and eating snowflakes. Maura and Amy sat on the hill sticking out their tongues waiting for a snowflake to come their way.

"Oooh, look, I caught one!" Amy said with her tongue sticking out. Maura laughed and then pushed Amy over into the snow. Amy laughed and sat up again. It was silent though as they looked out over the grounds.

"Have you thought about trying out for that play?" Amy asked. "You would be the most perfect Juliet and I'm sure the Romeo's going to be a babe." Maura grinned still looking over the snowy grounds.

"I thought about it, but Hermione might try out and we look exactly alike. Plus I heard that Draco's the Romeo."

"So, Draco apologized and you're a better actress then Hermione. Kissing Draco isn't that bad." Maura looked at Amy and pushed her over again.

"You little whore; did you kiss Draco Malfoy and not tell me?" Maura yelled smiling.

"Yes I did, in fourth year under the stands while watching Harry go into the lake. I lost my little flier for Harry and went down under the stands to get it and Draco was there smoking something and he looked at me and smiled. And then he just came over and we started making out." Maura became wide mouthed but just smiled anyway.

"You _are _a little whore!" Maura said.

It was Sunday morning when Maura was awoken by the loud voice of Amy. She hadn't been that loud sense the first time she saw Quidditch.

"Maura you stupid whore, get up!" Maura slowly opened her eyes. "Someone's got an audition today!" Maura sat up and looked at all the rest of the girls who were covered by their pillows or blankets. She looked at Amy who was holding a megaphone. Maura grabbed it and threw it on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"You've only got 4 hours to get ready for your audition. That means you have to eat something, finish the rest of your homework, take a shower, put your hair up and practice your lines. I figure that would take about 4 hours."

Maura rolled her eyes and fell back in her bed.

In Hermione's dorm however Draco was running over the Romeo and Juliet lines with Hermione.

"Conceit, more rich in matter than in words, brags of his substance, not of ornament: they are but beggars that can count their worth; but my true love is grown to such excess, I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth." Hermione said. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"I know you'll get the part." He put his hand on her face and kissed her lightly.

Maura walked down the hall to the audition later that day with her script in hand. She entered the classroom full of teachers and Dumbledore almost looked surprised.

"Ms. Farrell, trying out for the lead role of Juliet? Perfect!" Trelawney said. Maura grinned as they sat down leaving her the only one standing up.

She recited her favorite scene with grace and beauty. It was as if the professors hadn't heard a voice so calming in years. Maura left the room before the professors had a chance to say anything. She knew she had nailed it, but she wasn't so sure when Hermione showed up with Draco a few seconds after Maura walked out. They stopped in front of her.

"Hey, Maura." Hermione said.

"Hey, are you trying out?" Maura asked forcing a smile.

"Yeah, are you?"

"No, not at all. I'm a horrible actress." Maura lied. "I was asking Trelawney about my homework." Hermione looked at Maura like she had a fake mustache on.

"Alright," Hermione said. "Well I have to go try out. See you later."

"Alright, good luck." Maura said as Hermione entered the room. Draco looked at Maura sighing.

"You tried out, didn't you?" Draco asked.

Maura stared at him surprised. "Where did you get that idea?"

"You're perfect for the role, Maura. You've got the most romantic and dramatic life out of anyone I know and you can only play a part with knowing the most about it. Your life is pretty much Romeo and Juliet." Maura felt her cheeks burning up as she remembered what Amy had told her.

"Did you enjoy kissing Amy?"

"What?"

"You made out with Amy."

Draco smiled and became bright red. "Oh yeah, she's got pretty hot lips if you ask me." Draco said.

The students who had tried out waited and waited until after dinner when Dumbledore would announce who Romeo and Juliet was.

Maura was sitting away from Hermione that night, next to Amy and Harry though. Ron was sitting near her with Ginny though. Draco was sitting behind her.

"May I have your attention?" Dumbledore called out. All the students stopped talking and looked up. Maura looked up taking in a deep breath. Hermione did the same. "I have the lead roles of the first Hogwarts performance in over 3 decades.

"The role of Romeo will be played by Draco Malfoy." He stood up and smiled. Most people clapped for him but a lot of the Slytherins booed at him.

"The role of Juliet was a very hard decision, but what it all came down to was who lived in the moment more and I think Maura Farrell had the perfect moment." Maura stood up and smiled at Amy. Many clapped for Maura except for Hermione. She blinked and couldn't believe that Maura had lied to her.

The month passed by with little and on some days with out any communication between Maura and Hermione. Maura tried hard to concentrate on everything but sometimes couldn't without thinking that Hermione was mad at her.

Maura and Draco with the rest of the cast and crew sat down in front of Trelawney. "I expect you all know your lines for tomorrow night's presentation. This is very important to the school to get it back on track with normal events and not unexpected ones. Maura and Draco before you go maybe you should rehearse some of your lines that you're a little bit rusty on." Maura and Draco nodded. "I expect you all to get a goodnight's sleep tonight to give your best performance tomorrow. Goodnight!" Trelawney said. All the students except the exhausted Maura and Draco got up. Trelawney left them for the rest of the night.

"Do we really have to go over these lines again?" Draco asked.

"Yes, we haven't even practiced that one part yet!" Maura said. "It's gotta be perfect, like how every girl wants their first kiss to be."

"Oh please, it'll be perfect, we've already had-"

"Shut up!" Maura said. Draco sat up straight and laughed.

"It'll be perfect, I promise."

"Show me then." Maura said. Draco stared at her. "Show me how perfect it could be." Draco hesitantly moved closer to Maura and placed his lips on hers. Draco put his hands on her neck and Maura returned the kiss. Maura deepened the kiss by sneaking her tongue into his mouth. A laugh came out of his mouth as he pulled away, his hands still around her neck. Maura smiled.

"I've never told anyone this, but I want you so bad, Maura. You're so perfect." Maura looked down at the ground very disappointed with herself.

"Draco, don't tell me that because it triggers me."

"You're breaking my heart." Draco said. Maura stood up, but Draco's hands trailed down to her hips. Maura removed them thought and looked down at him.

"When you think you've reached the top, Draco, you've gotta take a good look down and realize that your still at the bottom. You've hurt me and Hermione. Don't do it again." Maura left Draco thinking about what she had said. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Draco then angrily kicked a chair over.

"Damn-it," Draco got up and left the Great Hall. He entered his dormitory and threw his script on the floor. Hermione looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Draco said looking at her. He didn't know what Maura had that she didn't but there was something.

Maura walked into the Gryffindor Tower and collapsed into the leather couch to watch the fire blaze. A tear shed from her blue eyes. It seemed like no matter what good came her way, it always ended up going downhill.

**The Next Morning**

Everyone seemed to be running around frantically and everyone seemed to have lost something of theirs. But Maura, being the perfect young woman she was, hadn't lost anything.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, brushing her hair. Draco appeared in back of her. He stared at her beautiful eyes, her soft skin, enticing lips. "Why do you always have to come back for more? I'm not perfect, Draco."

"In my eyes-"

"In your eyes all you see is a perfect body, but you don't see the screwed up side of me." Maura stood up and told him. "It's no use, Draco. Let it go." Maura walked away to the stage. She looked out and glanced at everyone, but only focused in on Hermione's glare.

Maura felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around and pushed the hand away. She looked at the person and it was just Harry. "I think you'll be great." He told her, she smiled teary eyed.

"Thanks, Harry." She hugged him; feeling his warm body against hers felt wonderful. Her memory reversed to the point where she had her first hug from Matt…

_Maura ran to the lake in tears, she hated Blaise Zabini so much. She hated him and would do anything to kill him. She needed to get rid of the smell of Blaise on her body, so she ran to the lake, cold with the winter snow slowly falling on it._

_She took off her shoes as fast as she could, her feet touching the brim of the water. "Isn't it a little cold to go swimming?" A deep voice from behind came. Maura slowly turned her head and wiped her tears looking at the famous Hufflepuff boy._

"_What would you know, your world is perfect. Everything is perfect for Matt Harkins isn't it?"_

"_Not when I'm standing here." Maura glared at him. She looked back at the water and then slowly went in. "I've always thought you were the most beautiful girl here at this school. You world should be more perfect then mine."_

"_Yeah, well just because Blaise Zabini tries to rape you every morning and then people call you a slut doesn't exactly make a perfect little world."_

"_You don't have to stand for that shit; I could make it a whole lot better."_

"_How so, by beating the living shit out of him? Doesn't solve anything."_

"_If you were someone's girlfriend he would stay away." Maura turned her head slightly. "I know we've never really talked before, but I feel like there could be something between us." He came closer to her. "I really like you," He put a hand on her shoulder and she took it. Maura turned around and hesitantly hugged him. Her world seemed perfect from that moment on…_

Maura's breathing became heavy as she came back from reminiscing. Harry pulled away. "I'm gonna go get a seat. Good luck, babe." He left her and before she knew it the play had started.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

Amy was the narrator and of course read the words without a flaw. Maura watched from behind the stage, she watched every scene. Every perfect scene and only hoped that her scenes were just as perfect.

Maura went out on stage as Colin Creevey started playing "Iris", by the Googoo Dolls.

"Then, window, let day in, and let life out." Maura said looking down at Draco.

"Farewell, farewell! One kiss and I'll descend." Draco projected his voice and Maura forced a smile. She walked down the stairs and Draco took her hand, Maura getting closer to him feeling as if she was drowning into his grey pools.

Draco leaned in and kissed her. But the kiss got cut short by the opening of the Great Hall doors. Maura knew this would happen.

Hermione turned in her seat and saw Brad, Matt and Kyan. She stood up knowing something bad was about to happen.

"Matthew," Maura whispered letting go of Draco's hand. She ran off stage and into his arms. Draco watched her with jealousy.

"Maura, I have never missed anyone so much in my whole life." Hermione looked from Maura and Matt to Draco. He seemed disappointed and she knew why.

That night after the play Hermione approached Draco backstage. "You did a good job." Draco looked at her.

"Can I say something?" Draco asked.

"Look, I don't care if you like Maura and I don't care if were over because everyone knew it wasn't going to work between us. But just to let you know, I will always love you. Here," She dropped a present on the table next to him and left.

Draco watched Hermione leave him feeling like an ass. He took the present and opened it up. It was a box full of all the pictures they had took over the summer together and a note on the very bottom.

_Dear Draco,_

_I won't be staying much longer at Hogwarts. I'm going to South America to try and live a normal life, without a lot of witch craft. I want to help the kids there and learn more about their culture. I think it will help me cope with all of the problems I have had here. I've already checked with my parents and Dumbledore. I will be replaced by Susan Bones for head girl. I know you've got a thing for Maura and I know you always will. So try to stay out of trouble, stop lying to your new girlfriend who ever it will be, and love her just as good as you loved me._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Hermione_

Draco got up and ran to the common room where he saw Maura, Brad, Kyan and Matt sitting on the couch staring into the fire. Maura was crying.

"She already left Draco. Amy, Ron and Harry took her down. I don't think you'll catch up to her." Matt told him.

"Did you already know?"

"Way before you." Matt said. Draco glared at Matt and shook his head.

Author's Note: Lots of dramarama! I don't know if I even spelled that right. But anyway…hopefully I will get some reviews this time.

-_Steph_


	7. Slipping Away

**Author's Note:** Thanks to the people who reviewed but I must say I got tired of this story so it might be confusing and it might have been rushed, but I needed to get it done. My computer had to once again get reformatted therefore I lost all of the good material I had written for this story a while back so I'm very sorry about the long wait. I'm posting all the chapters tonight because I need to get done with this story. Reviews would be nice considering I haven't had very many for it, but please no flames.

Chapter 7

Hermione woke up from a deep sleep in an orange room in silk orange and yellow sheets. She was sweating heavily but a cool breeze from the ocean water floated into her room.

Hermione stood up and went outside to look at the night sky. She was three days into this new world and already finding that her unexpected leaving on Europe was hurting her some what. She missed Draco…no, she told herself. She didn't miss him she just needed to get over him. She needed to free her mind of all her problems and that's why she was there.

Hermione went back into her new casa and started up the shower. She was burning up and needed to get ready to go shopping for lighter clothes. She had stupidly packed winter clothes. Soon after she got out of the shower she slipped on a jean skirt and a black tank top.

A knock on the door came and Hermione rushed to see who would be knocking the door so early in the morning. She opened it up and saw a dirty blonde, tan boy. He looked almost exactly like Draco except with, well, tan skin, dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" He whispered in an American accent.

"Who wants to know?" She crossed her arms.

"Is this your cat?" He pulled on a leash and Crookshanks came into view. She sighed and took the leash.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"You're a witch aren't you? That witch from Hogwarts who killed someone's dad and almost got rid of Voldemort?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"My friends almost got rid of him, I was half dead. But it looks like a lot of people know about it. So if you know you must be a wizard."

"Mason Underwood, I graduated from Elnora Academy in Chile. Valedictorian of my class, Quidditch seeker sense 2nd year and won every Quidditch game there was to play." He was _a lot_ like Draco. "So, out of all the places, why did you come here? Hogwarts is the Academy every wizard or witch wants to go to."

"Too much drama. Too many problems, too much romance. All of my friends have a secret. How did you know this was my cat anyway?"

"My mother owns the place and only allows witches and wizards to stay here, occasionally squibs. She said you had brought a cat in a few days ago." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked to the left. "Look, if you need some help with anything, I'm right down the hall."

"Why do you have an American accent?" Hermione asked ignoring his last words.

"My mom met my dad here when she came down for a witch hunt. She's from Salem surprisingly. They fell in love, got married and Mom loved the place so we stayed here."

"Mason!" A younger girl yelled. "This shower isn't going to clean itself!" Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, I know, Caylee! That's my younger sister, she sounds like my mom. She's probably your age. Do you, uh-" He pointed to his left.

"Yeah." Hermione said quickly and followed him to the next room. She saw a girl with dark, long, straight brown hair folding towels.

"God, Mason. It shouldn't have taken you that long to give a cat back to friggen' Wonder Woman over there."

"Pleased to know I'm a woman at least." The girl looked up and became wide eyed.

"You, your Hermione Granger?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "You look like you came out of one of Mason's swim suit model magazines." Hermione blushed and then laughed. "I think Mason found a good one this time." Hermione remembered…

_"Sexy, Hermione. You could easily pass for a Slytherin if you made that eye shadow black." Amy said._

"Looks like Malfoy picked a good girl this time." Maura commented. "Maybe not too good, but definitely strong and smart."

"You forgot sexy, Maura." Amy said laughing.

Mason blushed. "She's new, be nice."

"Mason, clean that damn shower!" Caylee yelled after a short silence. Mason rolled his eyes, went into the bathroom and simply said "clean."

He came back out and stood beside Caylee. They had the same face and Caylee was just a little bit shorter then him.

"Oh screw this," Caylee said. "Fold!" She shouted. The towels folded their selves. "Pack!" They were magically put in the drawers. "Let's go do something fun," Caylee said and then went outside. Mason and Hermione followed her.

"She's louder then you are." Hermione whispered.

"You would be surprised. We Underwood's know how to party." The hot sand burned the bottom of Hermione's feet, making her walk in an odd way. He looked at her smirking in the same way Draco would. "Here, get on my back." He got in front of her and she got on his back. They followed Caylee through a forest of palm trees and to a party full of good looking boys and gorgeous girls. But they seemed like they were hardly women or men.

A blonde girl came within reach of Mason and smiled at Hermione. "Is this the girl, Mase? That you were talking about? The famous one,"

"I wouldn't exactly call myself famous." Hermione said grinning.

"She has the accent and everything, how fabulous. Introduce me, Mase."

"Oh yeah," He put Hermione down, on the cooler sand. "This is Loren McCabe." Hermione shook her hand and smiled as more girls walked up to her.

"Girls, meet the new Shaper Inn member, Hermione Granger." Loren said as a fast beat song started. She grabbed Mason's hand. "Oh my God, I love this song. Dance with me, Mason." Mason looked back disappointed. The other girls went to dance but Hermione went to sit next to a girl who wasn't the tannest or the prettiest. She looked normal.

"Let me guess, you like all of the other girls are obsessed with Mason Underwood but can't get to him." The girl said in a dull voice.

"No, he's obsessed with me, but he reminds me so much of Draco."

"Mason reminds you of Draco Malfoy?" Hermione looked at the girl and cocked her brow. "Draco Malfoy is like the complete opposite of Mason. Mason is nice and doesn't always speak his mind."

"How do you know what Draco is like?"

"His dad used to be everywhere and ever sense you killed him. Everyone comes here to get rid of their problems but they never really go away. I'm Gina Lloyd by the way." She forced a smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Look if you're going to look into a romantic type of guy, Mason is the one. Take him before you become acquainted with Loren. She's just about a slut and a half. Once Mason mentioned you, she said some nasty things." Hermione looked at Mason as Loren and the other girls dragged him around. "Mason isn't hard to charm if you're the right girl, take him back to your little place tonight. Maybe make out, but don't go too far. He's not the type of guy to think with his dick…all the time. I mean, he's only done like two girls. He's perfect."

"Thanks, I've never had better love advice." Hermione said from her heart. She got up knowing how to get Mason's attention. She leaned on one of the palm trees and looked up at the stars.

Draco looked out the window and sighed. Susan Bones was dull and wasn't like Hermione; she wasn't wanting to make out every two seconds. There was nothing fun about her.

"Draco, you haven't completed any duties in like two weeks. Neither has Hermione. I've spent my whole weekend just catching up." Susan nagged. Draco turned his head.

"Thanks, you're a doll." He winked at her and looked back at the stars.

"Draco, you've got to do something. I demand it."

"Sorry, I've got more important things to do."

"Like what?" Draco thought for a second. _Look at the same sky Hermione might be looking at_, he thought.

_  
_Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Mason. "You know I'm not so sure about this place, maybe I should go back-"

"Don't go back to England." He said frantically.

"I was going to say my little house thing." Hermione said smiling.

"Oh, wow, sorry. Yeah, Loren is probably a little much. I'll walk you back." Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand. They walked in the hot sand again and Hermione skipped along.

"Why were you and Caylee up so late cleaning the rooms?"

"There's another wizard coming in soon and he likes his things perfect. Can't say that Caylee's spells make things perfect though." They reached Hermione's little casa.

"Well you're here," Mason said.

"No, we're here." Hermione said laughing bringing him through the doors and leading him into her room. They sat down on the bed and began talking.

"Was it really that bad at Hogwarts?" Mason asked.

"Terrible, you couldn't even imagine. Scars will most likely show your pain and all the weird things that go on there."

"Do you have…scars?" he asked. Hermione turned her wrist over and showed him the deep scars.

"Every girl I knew there had at least one scar." He took her wrist and touched the scars.

"I don't see how someone like you could be so depressed."

"Draco had his ways with me, as well as Maura and Blaise Zabini."

"Those three. I know Draco and Blaise, I've heard of Maura Farrell. I met them at a Quidditch Tourney over the summer. I beat them,"

"He told me about a cocky American," Hermione said grinning. Mason smiled and looked down.

"Me and Draco are nothing alike; I'd rather be here for a girl then get in her pants." He told her comfortingly.

"Draco couldn't resist sex, I heard you could though."

"I can, but I can't resist a kiss." Hermione leaned in and looked into his eyes. Mason gulped and then breathed. "Maybe, we shouldn't do this. I mean we just met and you've only been here for a few days." He got up and leaned in the door way looking over the ocean.

"What's wrong?"

"We just met, everything is watched around here. Everybody knows everything."

"Maybe your right, we can't set things off like this. We hardly even know each other. You're a good person, Mason."

"I have one question though?" He turned around and looked at her. "Do you think that trouble of someone going through your head followed you here?" Hermione blinked. She hadn't thought about that.

"No, I'm too far away."

"I wouldn't want anything to bother you at this retreat."

"Yeah, well you know. I plan to go back in a year. Shouldn't be too bad." Mason bit his lip and nodded.

"Well if you go back sooner, can I come with? I've always wanted to go to Europe. It would be fun and I promise Loren won't be there."

"Sure," Hermione answered, smiling.

The next day was different from the others; Hermione actually had something to do. She was lying out on the beach in a black bikini Caylee had loaned her. Hermione looked at Mason and smiled as he pushed Caylee into the water. He ran back to the shore before Caylee could get him. He walked up to Hermione. "Why won't you come in? It's so much fun."

"I had a bad experience with water." She told him.

"Oh, let me guess, at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, almost got washed away into a friggen door." He was confused. "Someone flooded our bloody school." He shook his head laughing and then suddenly grabbed her hands. He pulled her into the chilly ocean water. She screamed and laughed.

"It's so cold!" Hermione whined.

"It's not that bad once you get used to it. It might be winter where you lived but it's so warm here. Why not embrace the water?"

"Because it's freezing!" He spotted out Caylee talking to some local surf boys up the beach and then looked back at Hermione. He took her hand once again and pulled her close to his body. Hermione became infatuated with what he was doing.

"Just because it's freezing doesn't mean it can't get warm." Mason said grinning at her. He looked over her and saw Loren and some of her friends. They were looking at the two in the water. "Great, Loren's here."

"Don't move," Hermione said putting her arms around his neck. Mason was surprised but smiled anyway. "If you don't like Loren, don't pretend you do. Kiss me," She demanded and he followed. Mason smiled one more time and then kissed her. His lips were warm; making goose bumps spread all over her body. She hoped he had them too. He pulled away and looked in her eyes, his hot breath made more goose bumps on Hermione. Romance glittered in her eyes, but jealousy raged in Loren's voice as she splashed towards them.

"Hey Wonder Woman, get off of him. He's not yours." Hermione looked back.

"What is up with all this wonder woman crap, I am not a wonder, and hardly a woman. But why should I get off him if he won't get off me? And he's not yours either, so I suggest you leave us alone." Hermione looked back up at Mason and laughed. She looked back and Loren was still glaring.

"Bye!" Hermione said.

"This isn't over," Loren turned around and left them. Mason looked down at Hermione and laughed.

"You have a lot of friends here, don't you?" he asked.

"Well I was the most popular girl in Hogwarts. What can I say?" Hermione laughed. She looked into his eyes and her smile faded away. His did as well. She put her hands on his neck, his hands lingering on her hips. Soon there was little space in between them and then there was none. Mason kissed her hungrily his tongue finding its way into her mouth. Hermione returned his kiss and opened her eyes as he slowly pulled away.

"You're a great kisser," Mason whispered. Hermione's eyes sparkled.

Caylee came dashing up to them, splashing water everywhere. "Getting a little cozy, Mason?"

"Just a little, go away." He splashed some water at her.

"Can't, you have to come with me. The surfer boys over there," He and Hermione both turned their heads. Caylee smiled at Hermione. "Yeah aren't they hot." Mason splashed more water at her. "I was kidding, but anyway, they said that there's a strange stick in the water creating sparks and shooting green things towards them."

"Oh my Lord, how many wands do people have to lose. By the end of this year over a jillion wands will be found in the water! I'll be there in a second." Caylee ran back up to the surfer boys and Mason looked down at Hermione.

"You can go back to your place; it'll take awhile to get that wand out of the water without being electrocuted or something weird like that. But if you want I'll stop by and we can continue where we left off."

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione said smiling. They walked up to the shore together before Mason left her with a kiss on the cheek. The surfer boys looked at her as she got her stuff together.

One loomed towards her and she stood up straight. "Hey, were on vacation from Houston. We were wondering if you could show us around because your looking good splashing around in the water." He tried to keep back a laugh and then looked back at his friends.

"Hmm, really. Well I don't really know the place that well either, maybe _you_ could show _me_ the courses."

"Hoohoo, looks like we got a static one here."

"Yeah almost," Hermione turned around about to leave when she felt the boy's hand slap her butt. She slowly turned around dropped her stuff and slapped him.

"Don't you ever touch me again. Don't ever talk to me again or else that little stick you were complaining about will be up your ass!" She grabbed her stuff once again and watched the boy walk off towards his friends.

"Dude that girl is crazy."

Hermione walked back up to her casa and set all of her stuff down. She sighed falling down on her bed. She wondered what Draco was doing.

Draco headed down to the Great Hall with Amy by his side. They had become close friends when Hermione had left so suddenly.

"How has your day been so far?" Amy asked.

"Same as always, boring and depressing. All this snow is getting to me and the fact that Hermione is gone. I wish Maura hadn't got that part. Hermione would have stayed. Aside from my complaining, how did your day go?"

"Ron was like all touchy feely with me in Divination, it made me feel uncomfortable. So I snuck out of the class and went to bed for an extra hour." Draco laughed.

"Looks like we got a bad ass on our hands."

"Not too bad, I've got to keep my image as the perfect little Angel of the house!" She hopped onto his back and smiled. "You're supposed to be the Devil, not me." They entered the Great Hall to see a fight breaking out between Harry and Blaise.

"Looks like you're going to have to break this one up." Amy whispered getting off his back, her hand trailing off his neck. She walked away and Draco watched her. He turned his attention back to Blaise and Harry. He slipped through the crowd and pushed Blaise away from Harry.

He took Harry by the collar angrily and pinned him against the wall. "What the hell are you thinking, Potter? Blaise could kick your ass."

"Yeah, listen to the mud blood lover." Draco turned around and punched Blaise in the jaw. Blaise fell to the ground and girls screeched.

"Shut up, Blaise. You know nothing,"

"I know you were in love with Maura when you were going out with Hermione. How sad, they both left your sorry ass." Tears stung Draco's eyes. "Go cry some where else, where pixies cry because men sure don't cry."

"You're not a man if you don't cry," Amy's voice rang through the Great Hall. She grabbed Draco's hand, and two apples in the other, dragging Draco out to the entrance hall. "I told you to take care of it, not punch Blaise in the face."

Draco went to speak but Amy shoved an apple in his mouth. "I don't want to hear it. You have other things to think about, like that test you failed in Herbology."

"Hermione," Hermione turned her head to see Mason standing in her door way. She smiled as he walked towards the bed. He sat down next to her and she sat up. She put her hand on his face and kissed him. Mason kissed her back and then pressed a smile against her own. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I have no clue," But right away she pushed Mason on the bed and got on top of him. She kissed him passionately. He pulled on her top, trying to take it off. Finally it was on the floor. She looked into his eyes and tugged on the brim of his shorts. His green eyes were taking over her mind. Just like Draco's eyes would.

"What Herbology test? I didn't fail anything," Amy led him to the Herbology green house.

"You did too." Amy led him to the back and tugged on his hand. Draco's body slammed against hers on accident. His breath was hot and heavy as it spread across Amy's neck.

"You're not drunk are you?" Draco asked. Amy laughed.

"No are you?" Draco grinned.

"I might be if this is real."

"Well then I guess you are." Amy nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed him lightly. "But I'm sure as hell not." Draco lifted her face from his neck and kissed her.

"Why did you bring us down here? It's way too cold." Draco said in between kissing. Amy snapped her fingers and the door clicked with many locks. The Herbology plants and desks disappeared and many different carpets lined the floors. A bed with red sheets and pillows appeared out of nowhere. A fire burned in a fire place, crackling and filling the green house with warmth. Amy pushed him towards the bed and then onto it. Draco pulled her down on top of him and looked into her sparking brown eyes.

"Are you scared?" Amy asked. Draco didn't say anything. Of course he was scared. He wanted to be loyal to Hermione, he wanted to love her forever, but she didn't want to love him back. Amy smirked. "There's other things happening in the world, Draco, but this is happening between us." She was right. Draco kissed her and then she smiled at him.

"I think about you all the time." Amy whispered. She kissed his neck. "I need you all the time." She got on top of him and then kissed him again. "And tonight your mine." Draco was loving his life but hating it at the same time.

Hermione woke up, still exhausted though. It had to be early. It was still dark but the sun was rising slowly. She sat up and looked to her side. Mason was there, sleeping silently. She brushed the hair out of his face and he twitched a little. She wanted to kiss him but knew it would wake him up.

Hermione got out of the bed and slipped some shorts and a t-shirt on. She walked outside feeling the hot sand beneath her toes. What was she thinking the other day? Sleeping with a boy she hardly knew? She was crazy; of course the same thing happened with Draco. She just hoped Mason wouldn't betray her.

Hermione walked into the cold water, letting it burn her feet. She wondered how Draco was doing. She wondered if he had gotten over her, or into trouble. She wondered so many things that couldn't be answered.

Draco lay awake staring at the stars, Amy asleep next to him. He felt he betrayed Hermione in so many ways already. But he didn't belong to her, so he was free but in a way he felt chained up, locked in a prison cell for something he didn't do. Just because he kissed Maura. She left and was probably falling in love with some Brazilian boy. He didn't even know if she was in Brazil.

He had to find her, he couldn't let her fall in love with some one else. It would be a true love story for them, he wouldn't let her live like that. He would save her from the problems she faced and he would love her like he should have before. Draco got up, put on his clothes and ran to Dumbledore's office.

Waiting at his desk was Dumbledore his self. Draco was messy and he seemed out of place in this office, he felt out of place there. "I've been waiting for you, Mr. Malfoy. And I know what you want; you want to go to Brazil to find Hermione. But I couldn't let you do that. You will have to wait for her to come to you."

"Dumbledore, she's probably falling in love over there with-"

"Someone exactly like you, but imagine what this will do to Amy Brooker's heart. Yes, Hermione has fallen for someone exactly like you by the name of Mason Underwood. It will be before graduation before she comes back because she can't break Mason Underwood's heart like you would break Amy's heart. I play fair in the game of love."

"Yeah but if you loved someone wouldn't you go get them instead of waiting."

"Maybe, if I didn't have another girl who wanted to be there for me."

"So you're saying I can't go?"

"Graduation is sooner then you think. And don't think that Hermione's not done with her problems."

February came soon after the New Year had started and the days in Brazil seemed to get hotter as they burned with passion.

Mason held onto Hermione's hand never wanting to let go, watching the waves. They were officially boyfriend and girlfriend and everyone hated Hermione for it. Minor head aches made it hard to cope with Mason's emotions towards her though. He was so caring and when her mind throbbed Mason couldn't be more annoying about it.

"Do you think we were meant to be together?" Mason asked.

"I think a lot of people are meant to be together for a certain time to learn about love, but then when they let go of that person, they find who they are truly meant to be with. We probably are meant to be together."

"I was just thinking, if we are, maybe we could eventually get out of this place. Go to New York maybe; take a walk on the wild side." Hermione watched the surfer blonde boys kiss their girlfriends and then make fun of them and then kiss them again. It reminded her so much of Draco.

"Yeah, that would be fun. Maybe have kids of our own, get married, watch those kids grow up, have their own kids." Mason smirked. Caylee walked up to the lame couple.

"Hermione, you have a phone call." Hermione let go of Mason's hand and sprinted to her room wondering if it was Draco. He hadn't called her at all or even written her.

Hermione picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hermione," Draco's voice sounded like angels singing.

"So you finally called?"

"I hope you aren't mad at me and I truly am sorry for everything I ever did to you. Dumbledore told me to wait, but I couldn't. I cracked,"

"I've been waiting for this phone call forever, Draco. I don't care if your sorry, well I do, but, oh my goodness, there's so much to ask. How have you been?" Hermione seemed to be pacing and her heart was racing.

"Blurry, I'm together with Amy."

"Draco, you are not?" Her excitement ended.

"No listen to me, I hooked up with her but all I could think about was you. I tried to get Dumbledore to let me come and find you, but he was too concerned with Amy's heart."

"Draco, it's nice to know that you wanted to come and find me, but Amy's there. But what ever happened to Ron?"

"Ron broke up with her. They got in a huge fight about how she was always wishing she had her other guy friends with them; like Matt and Brad and Kyan."

"Ron's such a drama queen. Besides, you can't come and get me right now. I have my own relationships." Hermione said, guilt flowing into her words.

"Oh, that's right; you've got Mason Underwood there. Look, I've got to go, but I hope your finally getting some relief from all the pain here. I love you, bye." He hung up before she had a chance to say anything. She turned to see Caylee standing in the door way.

She shrugged and crossed her arms. "I know how it is to let go of somebody, I won't tell Mason." Hermione blinked and nodded.

Later that night Hermione sat at the front desk across from Mason. She played with a pen, bored. Mason stared at her. She was beautiful and he wanted to smother her with love. He didn't know what was wrong with her.

Hermione's eyes finally met Mason's. But his eyes left hers as Loren walked in. He stared at her like he stared at Hermione. What was going through his mind?

Loren walked up to the front desk. "Are you two coming to my birthday party tonight? Everyone's invited." Hermione and Mason were both surprised. They thought she hated both of them. "It starts at 9:00 the school. You should come," Loren smiled and then left them. Hermione looked at Mason.

"Are we going or not?" Mason asked. Hermione was deciding, she knew something bad would happen. She knew they would make fun of her or that she would get drunk and pass out.

"I guess. But don't you have to work?"

"I'll get Tino to work some of the night. We'll be back at midnight." They walked across the stone pebbles waiting in line like everyone else, holding hands unlike everyone else.

Hermione suddenly felt a sharp pain in her foot and an elbow jabbing into her stomach. She realized that a drunken guy was tripping backwards. Mason let go of her hand and pushed the guy forward. The guy turned around, appearing to be much bigger then Mason.

"Hey, man lay off, I didn't do anything."

"You pretty much beat up this girl here, you drunk ass hole." The guy looked at Hermione and she instantly recognized the face. The surfer boy.

"Mason, stop it. It's okay. I'm not bleeding,"

"Yeah, listen to the girl." He looked back at Hermione and smirked. "Damn, big boobs, nice hips, turn it around girl." He took Hermione by the arm.

"Let her go," Mason grabbed the boy's arm. But he proceeded with turning Hermione around.

"Leave me alone." Hermione struggled to get out of the grip.

"Let her go!" Mason yelled pushing him again. He still didn't let her go.

"Get off of me!" Hermione screamed.

"Let the girl go," A deep familiar voice said. Hermione felt a strong grip around her arm, pulled her away from the surfer boy. "If you touch her again, I will break you like a twig." She looked up and then in back of her. Mason grabbed Hermione from the other guy.

"No hard feelings, man." The surfer boy left.

Hermione looked at Matt thankful it was Spring Break. Maura hid behind him not knowing if Hermione would slap her. She was the reason Hermione was driven to leave Europe.

"Maura, my best friend." Hermione whispered. Maura came out of hiding and hugged Hermione. Mason shoved his hands in his pocket and looked away; he was very intimidated by matt.

"I'm Matt, Hermione's friend. And that's Maura," Mason looked back and nodded.

"I'm Mason Underwood, Hermione's, uh, what would you call it. Listen I hope you two didn't have something going on because that would probably make you a little jealous and I definitely don't want to make you jealous because that-"

"Me and Hermione have never even really hugged, I don't think. But Maura and her made out so, whatever fits your size."

Finally they got into the party, the music was cranked, it was hot, smelled like beer and pot, sweaty and smelly and crowded. Mason stood in back of Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her safe. She liked the feeling though.

Matt grabbed Maura's hand and spun her around to the Latin music. She laughed and danced like all of the other Braziln's in the party. Hermione smiled as a sweaty Braziln walked up to her and took her away from Mason. His hands lingered on her hips as they rocked back and forth to the music.

"Mason Alexander Underwood!" A girl called out. He turned around to see a drunk Loren, no a hammered Loren. She saw Hermione and laughed. "What is she doing? That silly mud blood."

"Loren, give me this," He said grabbing the beer from her. She pulled it back and then threw it on the ground.

"You are ruining my night, Mason. It's not all about you for once. It's not about your girlfriend," She turned to look at Hermione and then saw Maura and Matt dancing. "Who are those two?"

"Maura Farrell and Matt Harkins,"

"Oh, I have no idea who they are. Well invite them and your little girlfriend to the back room where all the VIP's come." Mason cautiously nodded and then walked over to Hermione.

"Hey, do you want to go to the VIP room with your friends, Loren invited us." Hermione stopped dancing and then walked over to Matt and Maura telling them to go with her. They four of them followed Loren into a room full of Loren's friends. Half of them were passed out. Hermione grabbed Mason's hand worried.

They all sat down and Loren passed them a beer. Mason didn't drink his but Hermione and Maura took a sip. Loren smiled at Matt but he didn't smile back.

"So, you two are from Paris, right?"

"Sure," Matt said.

"That's awesome. I lived in the States for about 5 years, and then moved to Paris for 5 years and I've been here ever since. Isn't it great?" She glared at Mason. "Drink up Mason, don't be a spoiled brat."

"I have to work tonight, so I can't be drunk when I get back."

"Who's a party pooper, Mason's a party pooper!" Hermione had another drink of her beer and Loren laughed at her. "Swill it, Hermione!" Loren yelled.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Matt said as Maura chugged her own beer. He got up and Mason followed him, getting annoyed. Loren angrily watched them leave the room.

"What an ass. I can't believe you're in love with Mason, of all people. He's not even that great in bed." Loren said grabbing her purse and pulling out a bottle of sleeping pills. She opened it up and offered some to Maura. Maura took a few warily. She then offered Hermione some. Hermione took more then Maura and shoved them down her throat. She was curious, but not after a few minutes. Her brain throbbed and her vision became a blur.

"Are you and Hermione like best friends or something? She hasn't told me anything about any other friends because we're always drunk or something." Loren said laughing. Hermione didn't even understand her words. She felt her hands getting sweaty.

"Yeah, we've had some pretty crazy times." Hermione's body trembled as her stomach rumbled.

"Are you and Matt going out or what?"

"I have a boyfriend back home, but me and Matt are just really good friends."

"So who's your squeeze?" Maura looked at Hermione who was shaking and covered with sweat.

"Uh, Harry Potter,"

"I see," Loren looked at Hermione and smirked. Hermione got up feeling the vomit coming up. She ran out of the room and out of the club.

Maura looked at Loren getting worried. "What kind of pills were those?" Maura asked. Loren smirked again.

"Sleeping pills, they're the only thing I could smuggle into this place. She'll be fine in the morning, trust me."

"No, not in her case." Maura got up and left Loren in the room by herself. Loren grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall angrily. Tears ran down her face.

Hermione leaned over vomiting on the ground. Visions of Mason being beaten by a mysterious person with a black cloak on popped into her head. She screamed.

Maura walked through the crowd, looking for Mason and Matt. She found them near the entrance. "Have you seen Hermione?" Matt looked at Mason and Mason looked back at Maura. Matt pushed the doors open only to hear blood curdling, spine tingling, glass breaking screams. He knew it could only be Hermione's scream.

They followed the scream to an alley way. Maura ran to the crouched over Hermione. She grabbed her arms and felt a warm liquid running down her fingers. Maura sprung up shrieking. She backed away.

Matt picked up Hermione and ran her over to a near by grocery store. He laid her down on the floor and looked at her wrists; her scars had opened up. "We need help," Maura yelled tears flowing down her face. "Someone help us!" Hermione watched Matt with his worried expression, but it just kept getting blurrier and blurrier. Then it was gone.


	8. Crash, Cut and Burn

Chapter 8

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling warmth. She heard the smacking of gum and turned her head to the sound. She blinked her eyes but could not see anything.

"Oh good, you're awake." Hermione rubbed her eyes and then opened them again. She still couldn't see anything. What was wrong? "You passed out from drug overdose supposedly, uhm, wounds opened up on your arms and legs. Quite strange. It was like something came over you." A Brazilian nurse told her.

Hermione blinked again and then saw what happened the night before in her mind. Matt was holding her and Maura was screaming for help. Sounds of sirens and the red lights blared through the windows. Mason was running from an aisle with band aids, but the paramedics came in and took her away before he could take care of her. Maura, Matt and Mason all watched the ambulance drive away.

Hermione blinked again and could finally see. Her heart was racing. It was Gina Lloyd. "Are you alright." Hermione looked around the room and ignored her question. "Anyway, no one ever got your age. People said you were 21, but everyone knows they were just trying to save your sorry ass."

"Everyone?"

"Well not everyone, only a few people at the Inn know but Mason is trying to keep it under wraps. Everybody thinks it happened to some girl named Licia or something like that." Hermione looked at her arms. They were all bandaged up though. She looked at Gina. "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, can you get me pizza or something? I'm starving." Hermione lied. She was perfectly fine. Gina nodded and then left the room. Hermione looked at the bandages; they were easy to rip off. She took the edge of it and slowly tore it off. Wincing in pain she looked at the cuts. They were bigger then before, bloodier looking. She touched the biggest one and her head ached.

* * *

Maura sat tiredly in between Matt and Mason. Mason didn't talk to her much; he was scared of Matt. Maura suddenly felt a pain in her wrist. She turned her wrist over and looked at her scars; they were swelling. She looked at Matt; he was sleeping. Mason looked over at her wrist.

"What the hell," Mason said. Maura looked at him and then up at a nurse. She got up and stopped the girl.

"Do you know where Hermione Granger is?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"Yeah, we're best friends."

"Oh; go straight down the hall and take a left and her room is on the right."

"Thanks," Maura ran off and Mason watched.

Gina glared at Mason. She hated him. "Watch your back, Mason." Gina said. Mason looked at her. He looked down at his hands as they started to sweat. He put them in a fist and then slowly let them go, only to see scars on his palm.

* * *

Amy sat across from Draco; they were studying in his bedroom for a Divination test. She laughed as he said a wrong answer. "Isn't that right? Werewolves can come out in the day too."

"No you stupid, werewolves are only werewolves at night." Amy giggled as he slapped her in the boob. She didn't mind it.

Hermione felt stinging on her legs and arms. She ignored it though. "Your so pervishly dumb, Draco."

"I really don't care because you like it." Draco said lying back on his bed. Amy threw her book to the side and got on top of him. She put her hands on his face and smiled.

"Who knew we would be together?" Amy asked.

_Not me,_ Draco thought to himself.

"I'm so glad that you don't care what other people think of us. It's easy to be me now. It's easy to be around you." Draco grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her down on him. He felt an unusually sized swelling on her wrists though. He looked at them. Her scars were filling with blood and puffing out fast. Amy looked at it and became wide eyed.

* * *

Maura ran into Hermione's room. "What's going on, Hermione?" Maura asked. "Why is this happening here?" Maura raised her arm so Hermione could see the scars.

"I don't know, Maura! I thought it would go away."

"Well obviously it didn't. There's something wrong with the people down here, Hermione."

"Everyone was screwed up at Hogwarts too." Hermione mumbled.

"Oh shut up, Hermione! You were the most screwed up one of all."

"Well at least I left, right?" Hermione snapped.

"No one ever wanted you to leave. You left because you thought me and Draco had something going on. And now it's your fault he's together with Amy. He can't break her heart."

"So what, Maura. It's not like you ever cared. You were smitten with him. You treated me and him like toys. First you were my best friend and then put me back in the box to play with Draco."

"You just never stop holding grudges do you?"

"It's always been boys over best friends for you hasn't it? You're probably with Matt for all I know."

"I'm still with Harry; Matt and I just needed to get things straightened out."

"Yeah right, you're probably the one doing this. It never got this bad until you came, Maura."

"You're lucky I was here, Hermione. You would've been dead if I didn't follow you out of that club." Maura said. Hermione watched the blood drip off her finger tips.

"Your right," Hermione said. "Why would someone I trust with my life try to kill me?"

Then Gina walked into the room with two plates of pizza. She looked at the bloody floor. "Oh shit," Gina whispered. Maura looked at her and then at the floor. She looked back at her scars. They looked like they had just been cut into her flesh.

* * *

Draco rushed Amy into the bathroom and filled the sink with warm water. He pushed her towards the sink and but she pulled away. She hated the fact that water cured things. "Draco, stop it." She said tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Amy, put your arms in the sink."

"Draco, please!"

"What is your problem, Amy? Just put your arms in the sink!" She looked at the sparkling water and started to feel limp. He finally forced her arms into the sink and sparks flew from the cuts, blowing the two back into a door.

Amy screamed in pain. Draco got up as fast as he could, his legs hurt though. He picked Amy up and ran into his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and looked at the scars. They looked more burnt then sliced. What had just happened?

"Amy, what did you use to cut yourself?"

"I didn't Draco," she said through weeping. "They're burns." Draco looked at her. She didn't cut herself? Then how did Maura pick up the habit?

* * *

Maura wiped up the blood as fast as she could off of the bathroom floor. She couldn't let anyone see her like this. All panicked and bleeding. She breathed heavily as the water ran over the cuts, stinging them. A knock on the door echoed on the cold walls.

"Hold on," Maura said. Blood splashed and stained the white sink. Tears warmed her eyes. Her breathing got heavier.

"Maura let me in." Hermione's familiar voice said. But she busted in the bathroom anyway, hearing the soft cries of Maura. She looked at her cuts; gushing with blood.

"What the hell is going on Hermione?" Maura cried.


	9. A Much Needed Phone Call

Chapter 9

Hermione watched Maura sleep in her bed. Matt touched her forehead. She was feverish before, but her temperature had gone down.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, the swelling has worn down." Matt told him.

"Why did she start cutting herself?" Matt looked at Mason and then Hermione.

"She picked it up from Amy. Amy was her biggest influence because she was a slut. Maura wanted to be as carefree as she was. But Amy had a darker side. Amy never really cut herself though. She was scared of sharp things. She burnt herself." Hermione listened to him. She never heard that part of the story.

"Did Maura know that?" Mason asked.

"No, no one ever told her. No one knew Amy was afraid of sharp things." Hermione then remembered. Amy only had her ears pierced and nothing else. Maura had her belly button pierced and her tongue. Amy was never afraid of fire though. She often played with her liter in boring classes.

"Well then how did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I had seen Amy outside one morning in the courtyard and she was crying as she was holding a liter to her wrist. I never told anyone until now."

Mason grabbed Hermione's hand but she pulled away getting up and rushing to the phone. She dialed Draco's number and after the fourth ring he picked up.

"Hello?" Draco asked.

"Is Amy there?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she's right here, but I don't think she wants to talk. What do you need?"

"What happened to her?"

"What do you mean what happened to her, everything's fine."

"Draco, something's going on and I need you to tell me. What just happened to Amy?" Hermione asked again.

"What happened to _you_?" Draco asked.

"My cuts opened up, Draco! Maura's did too; now tell me what the hell happened to Amy."

"They started swelling up and then I put them under the water and everything just…we fell back and-"

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked before he had the chance to finish.

"She's fine now. But this shit needs to end, Hermione. You've gotta come back home and we've got to find out what is happening."

"Draco you know I can't come home. Maura's got to go back there. She's leaving as soon as she gets out of here." Hermione told him looked at Matt. He was angry at Hermione but she didn't care.

"Fine, but do whatever you can to get this shit to stop."

"Bye," Hermione hung up and looked around the room. Maura opened her eyes and glared at Hermione.


End file.
